The Silver Lotus Pack, Cherry Blossom Shrine
by Shinobu Tanaka
Summary: After the events in Paris, the Silver Lotus Pack arrives back in Japan. At Cherry Blossom Shrine fate directs the individual members to walk different paths, either to Shanghai or to Tokyo. At either path, new challenges await them.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue - Chivalrous**

Arjuna followed the man called Bojing through the main entrance of the six story appartment building. The building, probably build in the sixties of the previous century, looked old and seemed to have had little maintenance for some time. The once shiny yellow paint on the exterior walls looked stained and pale. The hallway and concrete stairs were dirty and dusty. Most of the small windows along the stairway were broken, or stuffed with old papers or cloth. The building was only one among hundreds of it's kind in this city district. While riding in a taxi on his way here he had been astonished by the forest of skyscrapers that had risen since his last visit to the city, seven years ago. Shanghai now looked wealthy and modern, from the elevated highways overlooking the city centre. A huge contrast with the neighbourhood he had just entered. People living here looked poor and showed the scars of hard labour. There were no private cars here, only taxi's entering the area to drop of a customer or two. Laundry hung from long bamboo poles between the buildings just above the people passing through the small street. Sounds of children playing in the alleys, residents cooking in the small kitchens along the staircase, and colourful birds singing in tiny cages hanging just outside the outer windows of every other floor made an exotic mix of sound.

Arjuna felt at home in the big cities of Asia. He was a Garou of the Silent Strider tribe, his auspice Ragabash. Twelve years ago he had left his sept and his country of birth, Indonesia, to travel and seek knowledge. He had passed through most of the major cities of this continent at least once, and recognized their similarities and differences. He understood at least the basics of Chinese, Thai, Korean, and Japanese language, and knew one or more Garou to contact in every place of importance. Bojing, for example, he had first met seven ago. The BoneGnawler was a member of the _Suzhou Creek Alley sept_, which was in control of this neighbourhood. The man was tall, thin, and had a dark skin, which was caused by years of hard labour on the countryside. Arjuna's pack had send him to Shanghai to investigate the death of Ya the Kind, a Stargazer native to the chinese city. Bojing was taking him to the appartment where her body had been found recently.

When they arrived at the top floor of the building, Arjuna noticed another man waiting for them at the door. "Arjuna, meet my cousin Boqin!", the thin BoneGnawler said, while nodding at the man. The second man, a bit shorter then Bojing, shook his hand, after which he unlocked the gate of metal bars, which served as a reinforced front door. Every appartment in this neighbourhood seemed to have one of those. After opening the door, Bojing invited Arjuna to follow his cousin in. The appartment was very small, like most houses in this part of the city. No central heating, and only cold water was available. Boqin shook his head, when Arjuna tried to turn on the lights. "Electricity has been cut off already. You can use this if you want to see anything particular. That's where we found her body.", Bojing said, while pointing at a broken closet next to one of the walls. Arjuna took the flashlight the man offered him, and kneeled in front of the pile of broken wood. He noticed dried blood covering most of it, and shook his head. "The closet is made of the strongest, most durable chinese wood. Her body had been smashed into it with enormous force, completely pulverizing the structure. No human could have done anything like it.", Boqin added. Arjuna sighed. "What happened to the body? Did you find any tracks on it?" Boqin nodded. "The injuries on her body must have been caused by the Fangs and claws of a Garou. On the body of the dead kid too." Arjuna turned to him and frowned. "Dead kid?" Bojing lighted a sigaret, and nodded. "Once we got word of the murder, our sept made haste to cover up any tracks. You see...Ya the Kind, Aunt Ya we called her, did not live alone. She took in lots of young Garou orphans. She did not care about them being Metis or any other breed. She truly was kind to our poor comunity. That's why our sept had such close ties with her for all these years. Anyway...one orphan was found dead. The others have disappeared. We send our best Ragabash to track them down, but haven't found them yet." Arjuna slowly stood up, opened his backpack, and took out his small digital camera. Would you mind if I take some pictures of the scene, Bojing? They might help finding the killer later. The BoneGnawler nodded, and turned towards the entrance where Boqin was keeping an eye on the stairway. While examining the murderscene, Arjuna suddenly noticed a small, shiny piece of paper sticking to the inside of a broken piece of wood. The paper, partly stained with blood, seemed folded in a peculiar shape, and Arjuna studied it for a moment. He decided to put it away in his backpack.

From that moment things went really fast. When Arjuna took his final picture, and turned to his backpack to put away his camera, the barking of what seemed like a large dog startled him. The next moment Boqin fell backward into the room, a huge, grey-white wolfdog at his throat. After he hit the floor, the beast kept him down, growling fiercely. Bojing stumbled in behind them, followed by a tall caucasian man, with long brown braided hair. When the BoneGnawer tried to argue, the newcomer pushed him hard against the chest, causing him to loose his balance and cough heavily. Out of nowhere two small axes appeared in the man's hands, and his uncompromising glance met Arjuna's. The Silent Strider's hand felt the Keris in his backpack, and for a moment he thought about drawing it. But when two more men, both caucasian, entered the room, he dropped his backpack. It made no sense confronting three giants and a dog with a dagger, even if his weapon was not an ordinary one. The two BoneGnawers were in no state to aid him anyway. What would this group of foreigners be looking for in this part of town? Maybe there was a connection between them and the murder of Ya the Kind? "Helge, stand down! Njal, you calm down too! We need information, not more attention on us." The broad-shouldered, grey haired man who had just spoken, must be the leader of the group. He had greenish eyes, a short greyish beard, and wore his hair in one thick braid, partly hidden in the back of his coat. He was clearly the oldest of the men, and the words he spoke were obediently followed by the others. The dog backed away from a horrified Boqin, and sat calmly next to the leader. The tall man with the brown braided hair, spit on the carpet, then put away his weapons and walked over to lean against the wall. A man with long, blond hair and a halflong blondish beard walked over to Arjuna, staring at the broken wood of the closet where Ya had died. Then his eyes met Arjuna's. He noticed a small tattoo to the left side of the man's throat, and recognized it as the tribal sign of the Get of Fenris. "My name is Enok Hellestrom and we are looking for ... and old friend of us. His name is Jongeirr Slays the Weak." The man called Enok seemed less aggressive then the others, and the tone of his voice was calm. Not in any way submissive or friendly, but calm. "What are 3 Fenrir doing at the murderscene of a Stargazer, in a poor suburb of a Chinese city?" The Get of Fenris frowned at him, but it didn't take long for the surprised look to turn into anger. "So you are Garou yourself, are you not? We are hunting one of the Swords of Heimdall, and the trace of death and corruption he left led us here."

* * *

Fang Yin Li made a deep bow as Ciran Far-Traveller received her in the guestroom of the Shinto Shrine. The elderly Stargazer quickly waved away her courtesy, and invited her to sit down opposite him at the little bamboo table in the middle of the room. Ciran, the _Grand Elder_ and _Gatekeeper_ of the _Peaceful voice of Zypher_ sept, was a Master of Kailindo, just like Yumiko Sato the Wise had been. Fang Yin had never been a student of Ciran. Yumiko had taught her every technique she knew. After arriving in Japan, she had brought the Silver Lotus Pack to this sept to rest. They needed to recuperate after the atrocities they had witnessed in Paris. Moreover, she had come here today to reminisce with an old friend of her Master over the latter's death. The old man's kind and peaceful eyes met hers. "Welcome back in Japan, Fang Yin. First of all I want to express my condolences to you and your pack for the death of your teacher and packleader. I have known Yumiko all her life, and it pains me to see her pass away so early. She used to be the _Warder_ of the Caern in Cherry Blossom Shrine village. When she left to start up her own pack, your Silver Lotus Pack, I was sad to see her go. When she was send to Paris a couple of weeks ago, I was sad again, because I knew the dangers of her mission, your mission. She was brave, incorruptable, and sacrificed her life to save her packmates and the fate of a continent. Such chivalry is hard to find in Garou these days." Fang Yin nodded silently, and then offered her condolences to Ciran. "Yumiko always told me that if something should ever happen to her, I could come to you for help or advice. I thank you kindly for receiving us, Master Ciran."

The elderly Stargazer gestured to a young man in brown monk robes, who joined them at the table, pouring both Ciran and herself a cup of Matcha tea. "You and your pack are welcome to stay at Cherry Blossom Shrine as long as you like. Please drink." Fang Yin raised her cup, and slowly drank her tea. "Secondly, I want to congratulate you with the success of your mission. Although the odds were against you, you managed to destroy the dangerous artifact, and bring down the Pentex Corporation in Paris. This was a tremendous victory of Gaia against the Wyrm." Fang Yin put her cup on the bamboo table, and the young man refilled it. "We don't deserve your praise, Master Ciran. We only did what we thought was the right thing to do under the circumstances. Actually we were very fortunate to receive some unexpected help from the Sabbat vampires in the city. If not for them, things might have turned out differently."

"Modesty is a virtue, Fang Yin. But you must learn to recognize and accept sincere gratitude. As a token of my gratitude, I will predict your future. Fang Yin raised her teacup with both hands in front of her, as a sign of respect for the Grand Elder. "Master Ciran, you are too kind." Yumiko had told her before about the Grand Elder's extraordinary ability. Ciran did not know every detail of a Garou's future. He was able to identify and explain certain crucial moments that would happen in ones near future. It was than up to the Garou in question to make the right decisions to influence the outcome of events. "Fang Yin Li. You are a student of Kailindo, are you not?", the elderly Stargazer asked, while his kind eyes met hers. "Yes, I have been taught the art by Master Yumiko, although my skill is not worth mentioning.", Fang Yin answered. Moreover she had never joined the Zypher camp, like most practitioners did. That was certainly a little unorthodox, especially for a Philodox. Yumiko had never pressured her into joining, but other Masters might have a different point of view on the matter. Ciran smiled at her, and continued: "You already have great skill, and experience in battle will improve your abilities even more. I predict that you will even become a teacher yourself, training your own students. All depends on certain choices you make. There are five beings whos path you will cross sometime in the near future. Three of these beings are Gaia's servants, while the other two serve the Wyrm. However, your destiny is intertwined with theirs. The choices you will make when you meet them, will decide their fate, your fate, and …the fate of this Shrine." Fang Yin thanked the Grand Elder for his prediction. The two of them drank some more tea, after which the Philodox took her leave, promising Ciran she would visit him again soon.

When Fang Yin walked outside, she heard someone singing. Looking in the direction of the sound, she noticed the little crowd that had already formed around the singer. She walked over to join Shinobu, Miyoko, and Daniella, who welcomed her, but motioned her to be quiet. The young woman who was the centre of all this attention had a beautiful voice. She was standing on a large flat stone, which was often used by Gaillards to sing for their septmembers. She had long brownish hair and shiny blue eyes, which was extremely rare for a Japanese girl. Fang Yin estimated the girl could not be much older than Shinobu. She was wearing calf-high black leather boots with curved stitching down the side creating a crinkled effect to the leather to the back of the boots, a denim skirt, and a white tank top. It gave Fang Yin the impression the girl had a feeling for fashion. In the circle of Garou listening to the song Fang Yin noticed a young girl she had met before her pack's journey to Paris. She recognized the girl as the young servant of Ciran, who had brought her tea, while she had been waiting for Yumiko. The girl wore her long black hair in a fashion that was only used by students of Kailindo, as far as she knew. She seemed very young for a Garou allowed to wear her hair like that, though. The girl met her glance, and gave her a kind smile. Fang Yin smiled back, and nodded. She would have to talk to both women in a moment. It felt good to be back in Japan. It was so nice to meet new friends, instead of fighting dangerous foes.

* * *

Chiaki Hasekura took a deep breath after finishing her song. The cool morning air, and Aiko Rin's smile, filled her with joy. She loved singing, especially when her packmates or other listeners appreciated her talent. Aiko Rin had actually hung at her lips, clapping her hands rythmically, while she sang. That had felt very rewarding. Chiaki was _Talesinger_ of the _Peaceful voice of Zypher_ sept. Her auspice was Gaillard, and she knew all about the history and lore of her pack and sept. Aiko Rin Fuse had joined her pack only yesterday. Their packleader, Ryota Higoshi, had asked Chiaki to teach the girl all she needed to know about the Cherry Blossom Shrine Pack. Aiko Rin was still a young girl, but she was already reknown for her skills in the Garou martial art of Kailindo. The young Ahroun would be a welcome addition to her pack. "Thank you for your song, miss Chiaki. It explained to me the history of the Cherry Blossom Shrine and the reason why our pack is named after it. It was wonderful hearing you sing about the struggles and adventures of Stargazer heroes, like Aki Floating Leaf, that used to be part of the Cherry Blossom Shrine Pack.", Aiko Rin said. "Well, if you have anymore questions, don't hesitate to ask me.", she answered the girl.

"That was some great singing, Gaillard. May I ask your name?" Chiaki turned to the woman with the white streak in her hair, and smiled respectfully. "You are too kind. My singing is poor. My name is Chiaki Hasekura, member of the Cherry Blossom Shrine pack.", Chiaki answered, while making a short bow. The woman bowed her head in return, and introduced herself. "My name is Fang Yin Li, leader of the Silver Lotus Pack. These are my packmates, Shinobu Tanaka, Miyoko Watanabe, and Daniella Black." Chiaki shook the hands of the three women that had joined her and the first woman. Shinobu was about her age, had long black hair, and a little scar under her left eye. She wore a brownish Cardigan, and what seemed like a red scaled necklace. Miyoko was probably just in her twenties. The chain of Vampire-teeth around her neck revealed her allegiance to the Demon Eater camp. She seemed shy for a woman who hunted down vampires, but maybe that was just her first impression. The third woman was Caucasian, and didn't speak Japanese. She clearly was no Stargazer. "And who is the girl behind you?", Fang Yin asked her. Chiaki's surprised look changed into a happy smile, and she put an arm around Aiko Rin. "This is Aiko Rin Fuse, my packmate. She only recently joined our pack, but she is a quick learner." Fang Yin shook the hand of Aiko Rin, and the girl gave her a polite bow in return. "I have met you before, miss Fang Yin. How was your stay in Paris?" Fang Yin exchanged glances with Shinobu and Miyoko. Chiaki noticed bitterness in their glances, as if Aiko Rin's question had reminded them of a collective pain and suffering they shared. The woman with the white streak turned her attention back to Aiko Rin and her, and seemed to force a smile. "Well, we accomplished the goal of our journey there. But we lost our beloved packleader and friend. Let's just say we are happy to be back here in Japan." Aiko Rin was staring at the caucasian woman called Daniella as if she was a famous popstar. "May I ask what tribe you are from, miss Daniella? You surely are not Stargazer, I presume?", the young girl asked. "Daniella is a Black Furie. She helped us tremendously in Paris, and we invited her to join our pack. She chose to accept and come with us to Japan.", Fang Yin answered for her. Daniella only smiled at Aiko Rin, clearly having trouble forming a simple Japanese sentence.

Chiaki turned her attention to Ryota Higoshi. The grey haired Theurge, _Keeper of the Land_ of the _Peaceful voice of Zypher __sept_, was crossing the main square, coming straight towards them. He seemed to be in a hurry. Maybe he had some news about their packmate Arjuna. The Silent Strider had been send to China with an assignment, and they had not heard from him the past few days. When Ryota joined the group, she introduced him to her new friends. "Boss, meet Fang Yin, leader of the Silver Lotus Pack...Fang Yin, meet Ryota, leader of the Cherry Blossom Shrine Pack!" The grey haired Theurge first shook the hand of the woman with the white streak, and nodded politely to the other members of Silver Lotus. When the courtesies had been exchanged, Ryota turned to her and Aiko Rin. "You two need to get your things ready. Arjuna just called me from China, and he needs our help there. We will leave for Shanghai early tomorrow morning!" Chiaki's eyes widened and she felt her heart beating faster. Unconciously her hands grabbed Ryota's sweater. "What happened to Arjuna? Has he been hurt in any way?" Her packleader shook his head, and lay his hands gently on her's. "He is fine. But he seems to have stumbled upon something big. Don't worry, Chiaki." She noticed the eyes of the other Garou, and quickly released her grib of the older man's sweater.

Then she suddenly felt Fang Yin's hand on her shoulder. "If you don't mind, I would like to travel with you to China. I am from China originally, and have lived in Shanghai before. It visit to my country would do me good, and I could use the time there to serve as your guide, and get to know you all better." Everyone was silent for a moment. Chiaki smiled, and nodded toward Ryota who was glancing at her and Aiko Rin. "Well, if Chiaki and Aiko Rin are both ok with your company, I am too. Chiaki, will you please take care of booking the planetickets? I have to speak with Master Ciran before we leave." Chiaki nodded, and released a happy roar of joy, only a Gaillard could utter. "Yes boss, let me take care of the tickets and other arrangements!", she said and turned to Fang Yin. The woman with the white streak was adressing her packmembers. "Miyoko, I guess I won't be joining the three of you on your trip to Tokyo. I hope you don't mind?" The Vampirehunter shook her head, exchanging glances with Shinobu and Daniella. "It's ok. As you know I am from Tokyo, and I just plan to look up my old friends and relax. And Shinobu, Daniella and I are gonna see the sights and shop, so we will be alright!" Shinobu nodded towards Fang Yin. "Don't mind us. Just go with them to Shanghai. You deserve a vacation too, after what we witnessed in Paris." "Well, then it's all settled and agreed upon. Let me help you with the arrangements, Chiaki.", Fang Yin said, while turning to her. After saying goodbye the group split up, and Chiaki led Fang Yin and Aiko Rin to their quarters in the Cherry Blossom village.

* * *

Takashi Osamu frowned as he reread the coded email he had just received. When he had finished, he glanced across the screen of his laptop at the woman sitting opposite him. Kimiko Hinaru grinned as she closed her own laptop. Takashi had been working with her for years, but he could never get used to the snow white colour of her portable computer. Not just her laptop, but also her skirt-suit was white. Not many businesspeople wore white in Japan, since it represented death. It made a big contrast with her silver-black hair, and the little orange-and-black Pentex brouche she wore on her chest. She was in many ways different from other Executives.

Kimiko was Akuma, a Kuei-jin that had sworn fealty to the Yama Kings. She had saved him once, when he had been on the brink of commiting suicide. Mismanagement and corruption had brought his company near bankruptcy, and he had felt responsible. Kimiko had offered to help him regain his power and the admiration and respect of his competitors. In exchange he had to supply her with blood to provide her with enough chi to sustain herself. Within a year his company had risen from the ashes, leaving the competition far behind. Takashi became chairman of the Board of Directors, and he was named Japanese businessman of the year. Not long after Kimiko suggested to sell his company to the Pentex Corporation, who was looking to gain more ground in the Japanese capital. Pentex offered him the post of Executive Director, and he nominated Kimiko as Boardmember in charge of the intelligence network and special operations. He valued their mutual cooperation and trust, altough he realized she was serving masters that knew no mercy or compassion. The Yama Kings were nothing more than an Asian manifestation of the evil Wyrm. But he only cared about his power and the admiration he got from the competition. He too would gladly serve the Yama Kings, or the Wyrm, if that's what it took to keep the status quo.

"This email is from the Executive Director of the Pentex Board of Directors in London. He has temporarily been put in charge of rebuilding Pentex's headquarters in Paris, and cleaning up the mess. Should we accept this request of his, Kimiko?" The woman in white stroke with a hand through her long hair, and met his glance. "The Yama Kings contacted me two days ago, predicting I would receive a request for help from our Pentex allies in Europe. Chivalrous bunch, these Stargazer Garou... I would advise you, that we accept the request, and hunt down the Silver Lotus Pack. Refusing is not an option here.", she answered him. He knew all to well what she meant with her last sentence. If the two of them would not hunt down the Stargazers, the Yama Kings would replace them with someone who would. He shivered at the thought. "Good. We will hunt down the pack. Will you send out a First Team?" Kimiko shook her head, and reached for her mobile phone. "I would not send a First Team just yet. The Paris Board had three Teams at their disposal, and the Stargazers somehow managed to ambush and trap them all. I would choose a careful approach in this matter. Let me contact the Fangs of Ananasa. They will hunt them down for us, and we would not be involving our own resources. That way we answer the request, and won't take any risk." Takashi nodded thoughtfully. Kimiko was a brilliant tactician. She sometimes reminded him of a feodal Lord in ancient Japan. She rather use a ninja clan to solve a problem, then send her own samurai army, and put them at risk. Moreover the Fangs of Ananasa had a record of being extremely effective in removing obstacles for the Corporation, whether those were Gaia or Wyrm. "I concur, and will leave it to you to arrange it.", he said finally. Kimiko nodded, giving him a satisfied smile, and started making her phonecall. "You will have to excuse me now, since I have an appointment in Shinjuku with Goro Shobo.", Takashi said. He rose and put his laptop in his suitcase. Then he left the boardroom and Kimiko behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 - Forbidden Love**

Chiaki Hasekura rushed towards the exit of the arrival hall of Pudong International Airport, dragging her small suitcase behind her. She knew Arjuna was waiting there to receive them, and she yearned to see him again. According to the message Ryota had received from him, the Silent Strider had been involved in some kind of skirmish. She hoped he had taken no injuries. Arjuna was almost a decade older than her, but the love she felt for him was pure and special. It pained her that they had to hide it from their fellow pack-mates and sept.

She stumbled and almost lost her balance when she bumped into the suitcase of a passenger waiting in line at the customs in front of her. It made her realize that she should pay attention to her surroundings, instead of dreaming away. Her packmates were less happy with her quick pace, and she heard Ryota and Fang Yin call to her to wait for them. Aiko Rin had already caught up with her though. The young Ahroun stood behind her admiring the huge metal structure of the Terminal ceiling high above them. The structure consisted of round, steel bars spanning the entire roof from north to south and from east to west. The bars seemed woven into a giant web, stretching the Terminal. Chiaki wondered if Aiko Rin was actually looking for the mega-spider that would fit the size of it. She smiled at her pack-mate, and turned her attention to the people waiting on the other side of the exit.

She quickly spotted Arjuna between an old man with a dark-green sweater, and a fat middle-aged lady with glasses, behind the iron railing. He waved at her and returned her smile. Chiaki felt her heart beating faster, as she walked towards him. She extended her left hand, and felt a shiver as he took it. She pulled him closer and gave him a hug. "I'm so happy to see you again, Arjuna! How have you been? I was worried about you.", she said, almost whispering. "I'm doing well, Chiaki. I'm happy to see you too." He squeezed her against him, for only a moment. Nothing improper for anyone to notice. Then he let her go to turn his attention to the others.

"And who is this young lady? I believe I have seen you in Cherry Blossom Shrine village before." Chiaki noticed Aiko Rin had already joined them. "Meet Aiko Rin Fuse. She became a full member of our pack only two days ago, while you were here. I've told her all about you, including your bad habits.", Chiaki grinned. Arjuna adjusted his backpack, and nodded at the young Ahroun. "I have seen you practice Kailindo with Master Ciran before, Aiko Rin. You are very skilled, I must admit. Welcome to Shanghai, and welcome to the Cherry Blossom Shrine Pack." Aiko Rin blushed, and made a small bow towards Arjuna. "I don't deserve your praise, big brother Arjuna. And nice to meet you to."

In the meantime Ryota and Fang Yin had joined them, and Chaiki introduced the Philodox to the Silent Strider. "This is Fang Yin Li, leader of the Silver Lotus Pack. She will help us investigate the death of Ya the kind." Arjuna and Fang Yin exchanged courtesies. Ryota greeted Arjuna with a respectful nod, and allowed the Silent Strider to help him with his luggage. "I have told Fang Yin the reason why your pack has been assigned with this investigation. The recent death of Ya the Kind in this city, came not only unexpected, but there were signals of suspicious circumstances too. What have you found, Arjuna, that made you decide to request the four of us to join you here in China?" The Silent Strider opened his bag, and took out a small piece of paper. This is enough reason to start worrying. This, and a heavily armed pack of Get of Fenris at the scene of the murder surely is.

* * *

Arjuna looked to his left and to his right one last time, before pulling his hotelroom door shut behind him. He took care not to wake Ryota, who shared the room with him, and had gone to bed early. The corridor was still empty. At this hour even the service personnel must be asleep. But he knew Chiaki was still awake, waiting for him to come to her room. He had just received her text-message on his mobile phone. It had said that Fang Yin had just left for a evening walk along the Huangpu river, taking young Aiko Rin with her. That meant Chiaki and him should have the room to themselves for maybe another hour. It had been two weeks since they had last been together, and he yearned to be with her. Only on occasions like this, during a trip, they could secretly meet and make love. Whenever the Cherry Blossom Shrine pack was staying within the territory of their sept, it was almost impossible to share intimacy. The only thing they were able to do then was taking long walks through the forest surrounding the Shrine.

Affection between two Garou was not accepted within Garou society, and would have serious consequences for both him and her. Their sept would probably banish such Garou for life. He had even heard stories of packs who hunted down the perpetrators, executing them as a penalty for breaking the unwritten law. Arjuna felt a surge of Rage fill him. It was an unfair and stupid law! Ignorant conservative values still held Garou society in a tight grip, even when they had evolved so much the past century. Taking that into account, you could easily compare humankind with Garou. Surely the number of Garou on this planet were only a tiny fraction of that of mankind. But both species had prejudices, that seemed to tear apart lives of the innocent and the loving. Naturally there was a reason for this intolerance. The percentage of Metis babies born from two Garou, was disturbingly high. Metis Garou were feared and shunned for their deformed features, either physically or mentally. Septs, no matter what tribe they were, would often expel a Metis baby or pub without a second thought. But both he and Chiaki didn't care. Although they were from a different country, tribe and background, they had come to love each other from the day they had met. Chiaki had been the reason for Arjuna to give up his urge to travel, and settle down at the Peaceful voice of Zypher sept. He had been welcome to stay, and many of the Stargazers had become his friends. Still it was hard for a Silent Strider to stay in one place for such a long time.

Arjuna crossed the corridor, pushing away the growing tension in his stomach. He was 27 now, had fought notorious opponents and escaped death multiple times, but this 19 year old girl was able to cause him to feel butterflies every time he neared her presence. He shook his head, and smiled. She had given him a new home, and a goal worth fighting for in his life. He raised his right hand, and knocked three times on the door of her hotelroom. She should know it was him by the rhythm of his knuckles tapping the wood. The seconds that followed seemed like hours to him, but finally the door opened.

Chiaki's face appeared first, after which she opened the door further and gestured him to quickly come inside. She closed the door behind him, and their eyes met. She smiled and her blue eyes shone, causing him to feel the rush of butterflies again from his stomach spreading all over his body, making him shiver. Her long brownish hair seemed wet. His eyes were pulled down from her face along her slender neck, down her body. She was wearing a white silk bathrobe, that was thin enough to clearly reveal the contours of her body to him. He could see the rounding of her perfect breasts, and the little cone of her nipples. She was so beautiful. He shook his head again and forced his eyes up to meet hers. That took…some effort, he realized. She smiled at him, and shook her head disarmingly. She must know accactly what he had been looking at just now. Why did he always loose control and get confused in situations like this. Well, he couldn't help it! Before he could say anything, she rushed towards him, and embraced him.

She looked up at him, touched his neck with her right hand, and whispered softly. "I have missed you so much! It has been so long since our last time together, Arjuna." His nod was interrupted by her lips reaching up and touching his in an intimate kiss. He felt her tongue enter his mouth, and could feel her small ivory piercing brushing his chin. Unable to shake his head again, he just let go of his tension, and answered her kiss. It seemed to last forever, and he felt her warm body pressed against his. The silk bathrobe felt a bit moist, probably caused by the young woman just coming out of the shower. He felt her breasts through the silk and the thin cloth of his own shirt against his chest. His hands unconsciously slid down from her back across her bum, and his fingers slid under the silk of the robe. When he softly squeezed her bum, he felt his manhood grow, and Chiaki shivered. He opened his eyes and looked into hers. She gave him a naughty glance, and he felt her left hand undoing his belt, and opening the buttons of his pants. Then he felt her hand enveloping his manhood, while his pants slid down his legs. Again she reached up and kissed him. While returning her long kiss, he raised his hands, and undid the robe of her bathrobe, sliding it across her shoulders down her body. The garment on the floor, his hands slid up along her hips and waist to her breasts. He wanted her so much.

Her lips released his for a moment, and she moaned while he softly massaged both her breasts. He looked down and felt his heart beat faster as he watched her beautiful, naked body. Her yellowish skin and slender curves made a big contrast with her blue eyes. Chiaki was Japanese, but those blue gemstones were natural, how impossible that might seem. The long brownish hair was coloured though. She was a girl who liked to be different, who liked to stand out in the crowd. The piercing beneath her lower lip was another statement of that. He felt a rush of excitement fill him, when she opened her eyes again, and started stroking his member. He felt her hand move slowly, then faster, and she stuck out her tongue at him teasingly. Arjuna lowered his head, and their lips touched again, tongues curling around eachother like two snakes fighting in a life or death struggle. His left hand now slid from her breast downwards along her waist and hip to her soft spot, and his fingers started rubbing it softly. Once again Chiaki moaned, and kissed her neck. His kisses made their way down her chest to her left breast and nipple. He felt the little cone grow hard in his mouth. Then he kissed her right breast.

He felt Chiaki's hands guiding him to stand straight again, and he once again looked down in her beautiful eyes. "I have missed your touch, my sweet Arjuna. I wish we could share our passions for eachother every night!", she whispered. He nodded. "I wish the same, my love. That time will come for sure. I promises you that!" She smiled at him, and her eyes shone again like gems in the moonlight. "Let's enjoy this short moment together then, since we can't be sure yet when it will come again." She pulled his head down and gave him a quick kiss. Then she lowered herself in front of him, until she sat on her knees, looking up at him. Again Arjuna felt a rush of pure pleasure, as Chiaki bend forward and her lips slowly enveloped the head of his manhood. He felt his muscles tighten, and raised his head, closing his eyes. It felt so warm, so comfortable, as she moved rhythmically up and down his member. He looked down again, and met her eyes, as he lay both his hands at the sides of her head. Chiaki stopped only a moment, and gave him a naughty grin, after which she let her tongue slide along his manhood, before taking it in her mouth again.

Arjuna gently followed the movement of her head with his hands, his fingers tangled in her long brownish hair. Chiaki's lips released his manhood for a moment, took it in her left hand, and slid her small ivory piercing against the head. It gave him an intense stimulating feeling, and he gently pushed her back a bit. "If you keep that up any longer, I won't be able to restrain myself, my love." The blue eyed Stargazer nodded up at him, and he helped her stand up. "Well, we can't have that yet, now can we?", she teased him, sticking out her tongue and giving him that naughty look again. She gestured to the two person bed in the middle of the hotel room, and took his hand. He followed her, and helped her pull aside the so neatly tucked in covers. Chiaki first lay down on her back, and gestured him to join her. She spread her legs wide, resting her feet on the soft white sheets. Arjuna felt his body trembling, not from fear but from lust and excitement. He sat down on his knees in the middle of the bed. Just in front of him lay the beautiful, slender Gaillard, looking up at him, her blue eyes radiating the same lust he felt himself. She extended an arm as if she wanted to pull him toward her. He slid forward on his knees till his upper legs touched her thighs. Then he bend forward on top of her and kissed her lips. She kissed him back, and the next moment they just stared at eachother in this intimate position. Then Arjuna saw a tear sliding down her cheek. It was followed by her sweet smile.

"I've been waiting for this moment for so long, my dear. Please come into me, and be one with me for the short time we have left. I need you!", she whispered in his ear, and kissed him again. Arjuna arched back, and let his body lower on top of hers. Then he moved forward and slid his cock tenderly into Chiaki's pussy. She moaned softly in his ear, and her arms closed tight around his back, pushing him even closer against her. Her breasts felt incredibly soft, the hard nipples pocking against his brown skin. Then he started to make small movements, to and fro, letting his manhood rub the inside of her tight lips. "oh, baby, I love you! Please go on.", she whispered, and her lips searched his. Chiaki's tongue found her way into his mouth again, and they slid against eachother in passion. He started pushing harder, his hands sliding down to grab her bum. She pulled back her tongue, and ended the kiss, gasping for air, and moaning with the rhythm of his pushing.

He raised himself, using one elbow, so he could look down at her, while he was making love to her. Chiaki really was a young beauty. The skin of her face was fair, her nose was small, and her forehead and chin completed her cute asian features. Her breasts were firm and pointy, and seemed to shake a tiny bit with each push of his manhood inside her. Arjuna sat up straight on his knees, and grabbing her breasts, continued to fuck her. He started feeling the urge to go faster and release his Garou seed into her, a weird mixed feeling of ultimate pleasure and Rage taking over his mind.

"Arjuna, my love. Don't forget to pull out on time, yes? Don't release inside of me.", he heard Chiaki whisper to him. He stopped his movement for a moment, and tried to regain his grib on the situation. He had to pull out on time, to avoid her getting pregnant with a Metis pub. The risk was too big… and moreover, they were not ready for offspring yet. Arjuna pulled out his manhood, and pulled Chiaki up to sit on the bed and kissed her. "Don't worry, my love. I will be careful!", he whispered.

The young woman now turned, and sat down in front of him on her elbows and knees. He slid forward on his knees, and moved his hands across her back to rest on the sides of her bum. He sat straight up, letting the head of his manhood slide against the lips of her wet pussy. With his right hand he took his fully erected member, and slid it all the way inside her. The next moment he was fucking her from behind, his movement faster and faster. Chiaki now moaned louder, unable to keep her excitement down to a whisper. She glanced back across her shoulder for a short moment, and stuck out her tongue at him. Her blue gemstone eyes were shining with pure pleasure. He bit his teeth, as he felt the mixture of pure lust and Rage return, trying to take over his mind. Pushing harder and faster, he closed his eyes and fought the uncontrollable Rage.

"I love you, Arjuna", he heard Chiaki say, and he felt his Garou fluids on the brink of exploding. He opened his eyes in shock, as he heard the door open, and recognized the contours of Fang Yin and Aiko Rin standing in the doorway, entering the room. At that moment he pulled out, and his manhood sprayed his fluids across Chiaki's butt cheeks and lower back. The Rage and lust disappeared and he collapsed on top of the blue-eyed girl.

He noticed Chiaki's attention had completely shifted to the new arrival. She tried to crawl away from under him, her hands grabbing the sheets to cover herself. She sat down on the side of the bed, her beautiful blue gemstones now full of fear and shame. She gave the older Stargazer a look as if pleading for mercy. They had been caught! He realized that, but he didn't feel as if they did anything wrong. Chiaki loved him and he loved her, and he had become tired of hiding it. His mind still in a daze, he slowly sat up straight, using the rest of the sheets to cover his lap. Fang Yin, eyes burning with anger, seemed to hesitate for a moment. Then she urged Aiko Rin to step into the room, looked into the corridor one final time, and closed the room door behind her, locking it. She came up to the bed, and put her hands at her sides.

"What the hell did you two think you were doing?", Fang Yin said with a loud voice. "Do you know what will happen to you when I tell your packleader about this offence?" She glanced at Aiko Rin, who stood next to her, glancing at Chiaki and him, eyes wide open. The Philodox cursed and wanted to turn around to leave the room, but Chiaki jumped up to stop her. She let go of the sheets in the proces, revealing her naked body. It caused Aiko Rin's eyes to open up even wider. The young Stargazer must never have expected to find her two Garou packmates in such an intimate situation. "Please miss Li, don't go to Ryota! I beg you! Have mercy.", his blue eyed love pleaded. Tears rolled across her cheeks. "I know about the unwritten law. We know we should not... but I love Arjuna! I love him more than anything else." Fang Yin looked down in the eyes of Chiaki, and her anger seemed to change into...compassion. She helped Chiaki on her feet, and put her arms around the Gaillard, comforting her. Then her eyes glanced at him. "Well, you seem to be staying rather calm for a serious situation like this. How long has this been going on for? Do you realize the risk you take?"

* * *

Ume retook her human Form and followed Izumi Rolling Pebble into the Shinto Shrine. The tall Stargazer's white fur pelt shone in the moonlight, like a beacon leading them through the maze of deception. Ume and her fellow Ananasi had tried to enter the small village undetected, using their Crawlerling Form. But the moment they had approached the Shrine, they had lost their way. They found themselves passing through some kind of meadow, surrounded by Peach trees. Whichever direction they went, eventually brought them back to the spot they had started from. After a while the tall Garou had appeared out of nowhere, to verify their identity and the invitation to the Shrine.

Ume had been to Cherry Blossom Shrine twice before, representing her clan, _the Silent Fangs of Ananasa,_ in secret negotiations. This third visit had a completely different purpose. She had no doubt about it being concluded successfully. She grinned coldly and adjusted her Black Dragon Dress. The colour of the silk brocade was similar to her current state of mind. Void of emotion she entered the wooden hall of the old building, and took her place among her fellow werespiders. She felt a familiar itch. Zkrri was crawling from her hair along the inside of her dress, while she glanced around the hall. An elderly Garou sat calmly on the floor, behind a little bamboo table. She recognized him to be Ciran Far-Traveller, the leader of this sept. It had been him who had agreed to receive them here tonight. Ciran seemed to be awake, but his eyes were closed. Opposite him sat a middle aged, heavy build man, who jumped to his feet the moment they entered, and glanced at them fiercely. Ume didn't remember this Garou's name, but she knew him to be the Warder of the Sept's Caern.

Only yesterday her clan had received an assignment from an important customer, who regularly used their services. Only Toru and she knew the identity of this customer. But frankly Ume didn't care to know. Toru, as head of their clan, was responsible for the business deals. It was Ume's task to gather any information needed to find and assassinate the targets that her clan had been hired to kill. Their current assignment was to kill a specific pack of Garou. The description of the Garou had led them here tonight.

The elderly Garou suddenly spoke, his voice as calm as a summer breeze. "Takeo, rest your weapon. I don't believe these _visitors_ came to harm us. At least tonight they won't. Am I right, miss Ume?" The heavy build man smirked, but the grip of his hand on his weapon did not loosen. It appeared to be a regular bamboo staff, but it could as well be some sort of spirit-invested weapon. These Garou were not to be underestimated.

Ume took one step forward, and smiled. "You know me well, Master Ciran. And I know you and this Sept well too. If I had wanted to kill you and your friend, _the Warder_, you would not have seen us coming." The old Stargazer lifted his head, and his glance met hers. "I think the reason that you didn't come to kill us tonight is, because of the ancient pact between your clan and the guardians of this Caern. That pact has enabled both our communities to exist in the countryside, without wiping each other out. I presume you will honour the pact, like our previous generations did. If you intend to break it, I hope you realize that we will protect our Caern and the Sept village vigorously.", he said, and gave her a smile back. It was a kind smile, or rather a mocking smile. At that same moment the heavy build Garou Warder raised his hand to his mouth and released a howl. Through a door, leading to the inner quarters of the Shrine, the sound of multiple howls reached them. The next moment three more Garou rushed into the wooden hall. Their glances were as determined as Takeo's, and they took stances behind Ciran and the Warder, waiting for a command to attack.

"Who is talking about breaking pacts, Master Ciran", Ume responded, while trying not to be distracted by the newcomers. She knew that a skirmish between four Werespiders and the assembled guardians of this sept's Caern could only end in a bloody defeat. "I came here tonight to inquire about a pack of Garou. They have recently returned to Japan, and according to our sources they came to your village to settle down. They call themselves the Silver Lotus Pack."

This time it was the Warder who responded. "We don't know such Garou, and if we did, we surely would not share that information with the likes of you." Ume smiled and shook her head. "You have no idea what you are dealing with here. The members of this so-called Silver Lotus pack have been marked for death by certain Wyrm entities, who possess great influence and power. They will be hunted down, whatever it takes, and if you decide to harbour them, you will suffer the same fate."

The tall Garou, who had led them in, looked down at her, while waving her claws in her direction. "I am not sure if I just heard you correctly? Are you threatening us, little Werespider? Ume did not stir. "Take my request for this meeting as a friendly gesture from my clan toward your sept. Cooperate with us and we might prevent harm to your community." "Miss Ume, the members of the Pack you've mentioned are no longer here. I am afraid that we can't inform you about their whereabouts. I think it's time for you to leave our sept territory now. Izumi, please show these guests out, if you would?"

Ume turned to follow the tall Garou out of the wooden hall of the Shrine. Not much later they stood in the wide meadow surrounded by Peach trees once more. The female Garou had disappeared without a trace. Her two minions sat down in the grass, awaiting her instructions. Only two minions, since the third had abandoned them to take his post as planned. Her visit had been extremely successful. She had just added another card to her hand, which might become very useful in the near future. But she would not play it until the right moment…

* * *

Zkrrri swiftly spun the final strands of his new _Sylie_, the entrance to the physical world safely hidden below the little bamboo table in the middle of the room. The entrance to the Penumbra was equally inconspicuous. He was an Ananasi of arachnid breed, which allowed him to create den-realms of particularly small size. Zkrrri was able to hide himself right inside the lair of his clan's enemies, and collect any secret information, without much effort. Although he mostly served his clan as a spy, sometimes his assignment was to assassinate a specific enemy. Zkrri did not understand the wolfhumans he had been assigned to investigate. He hardly understood Ume, Toru, and his other homid breed kin. But he knew every minuscule detail of the part he played in all of this. He had done so hundreds of times before, always with the same outcome. Either the information had been gathered, or his victim had been killed by his poisonous bite.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 - Deamon Eaters**

Miyoko Watanabe made her way past the countless department stores of Shinjuku ward, quickening her pace. The area had not changed much since her last visit, but it seemed even busier than before. Throngs of shopping people in her path forced her to slow her pace now and again, and made her look at her watch and sigh. She was on her way to meet an old friend, and was pretty sure where to find him. But she had to be on time, or he would have left. Shinobu and Daniella had rather felt like sightseeing, so she had left them behind.

She looked up at the Neonsigns, recognized the store she had been searching for, and took the escalators to the top floor. The top floor was a gigantic Food Court with lots of small foodshops placed side by side. In the center hundreds of people sat eating their lunch with family or friends. Miyoko glanced at the namesigns of the different stores, and walked to the one with the name _Kawai Noodle_. She grinned and glanced at the people dining in the seats in front of the store.

There she recognized her friend. Norio Tsuda was a Tokyo-born Stargazer and, just like Miyoko, a member of _the Heavenly Successors of the Demon Eater_ camp. The man had a short haircut except for the front, where long curls were hanging down, only just missing the bowl of noodles he was eating from. Altough he must be just in his thirties, his hair was more grey than black. He wore a long black jacket across a hooded sweater and baggy trouwsers. Regardless the agedifference he would not stand out in the crowds of teenagers shopping in Shinjuku, or hanging around in Harajuku. To his left, resting against an empty seat, lay a long, leather guitarcase. Many youths were carrying instruments around to play for their friends on the streets or in the parks. But Miyoko knew that that case didn't just hold the obvious.

Calmly she walked between the tables surrounded by dining people until she reached him, and sat herself down in the empty chair to his right. "Norio Quick Blade, long time no see. Seems you still are addicted to that stuff, are you not?" The man looked up from his bowl, and his glance met hers. "Miyoko Watanabe. Haven't seen you in Tokyo for a while. How have you been? Oh, and what's wrong with being fond of noodles? As a matter of fact, these long white crawlers are the best in Shinjuku, probably the best in the city." "I've never been sure if it was the noodles you liked so much here, or just everything that is Kawai.", she said, while nodding at the waitress. "Well, the waitress has a short pleated miniskirt, and I'm only a man. Would not hurt to see you wearing one sometime. Nah, that would probably spoil your reputation, and my lunch.", the guy answered, while stuffing some more noodles in his mouth with his chopsticks. Miyoko surprised frown turned into an angry stare, when Norio glanced at her suddenly, and gave her a teasing grin. "Oh, you bastard!", she said, and placed her elbow in his side. The grey haired Stargazer coughed and only just managed to keep the noodles in.

"Anyway, to answer your first question. I've been fine. I just came back from a trip to Europe. My pack had a mission in Paris, and it gave me an opportunity to kill some leeches there. She lifted her vampire chain and showed him the fangs of Minaal, explaining the circumstances of their fight to the death. "Assamite fangs, impressive. Not many of those here in Tokyo. Not many vampires at all. It's mainly Kuei-Jin I'm hunting nowadays. They've become a serious plague.", Norio said, while putting his chopsticks on the table.

Miyoko signalled the waitress to come over and take her order. "I feel like trying a bowl of _the best noodles in the city_ now! Please tell me more about the Kuei-Jin, Norio." The grey haired Stargazer rested his elbows on the tabletop, folding his hands, and stared in front of him. The expression on his face became grim. "Their influence in the city of Tokyo has been growing the past year, especially their presence in Shinjuku and Shibuya wards. They organize themselves better than ever before, and have become a force to recon with, getting involved in all kinds of criminal activity. I hear that an influential Kuei-Jin called Goro Shobo is behind all of this. I don't know much about him yet, though."

Miyoko received the bowl of noodles and a pair of wooden chopsticks from the waitress, and nodded in approval while tasting her first mouthfull. "Indeed... they are very tasty. Not sure if they are the best in the city, but not bad at all. Are you still hunting the leeches by yourself, Norio?" The man frowned at her. "You know me too well to think I would ever join a pack of Garou, Miyoko. I work alone! Sometimes I make an exception to this rule by teaming up with another Deamon Eater I trust for a hunt, but only temporary." Miyoko glanced at him while eating, and grinned. "I know you well, yes. So Norio, would you want to make an exception today, and team up with me? I am thinking of paying this Goro Shobo a visit."

The grey haired Stargazer was silent for a minute, but then he nodded in agreement, and smiled at her. "Why not. We have teamed up before to hunt down vampires and Kuei-Jin. You have guarded my back and I saved your neck several times." He laughed as he noticed the frown on Miyoko's face. "It would be my pleasure to save you again, miss Watanabe." This time Miyoko's elbow only just missed the man's side. "So what is our first step? Are any of the other Deamon Eaters available to join us?", Miyoko asked. "As far as I know Yumei Sunbeam is currently in China, and I haven't seen Mouko Egami for quite a while now.", Norio answered. "I know a pack of GlassWalkers who are shadowing this Goro guy and his minions. Shall we pay them a visit?" Miyoko nodded, while she swallowed her last noodles, and put down her chopsticks. "I agree. But I first need to introduce you to my packmates. I think you will get along well. One of them is a Black Furie. She will love you!", Miyoko grinned. Norio's face showed a tormented look, while he got up and lifted the leather guitar case. "A Black Furie? What have I gotten myself into this time, teaming up with you?"

* * *

Takashi Osamu followed his bodyguards through the illuminated streets of Kabukicho. At this hour the red-light district of Tokyo was still quiet. Small groups of tourists were standing in front of the more famous hostess bars and restaurants, listening to the explanations of their guides. An occasional businessman accompanied by a young schoolgirl, nervously searching for a love hotel, or a group of broad shouldered, sharp eyed men, arguing about something on the way to one of the nightclubs, was nothing out of the ordinary here. But it was nothing compared to nighttime. At night Kabukicho was a pool of corruption and exploitation. An area that would serve the Wyrm's purposes perfectly.

The Yama Kings had been very clear about this area, so Kimiko had told him. The Pentex corporation, under their leadership, had to gain complete control over Kabukicho. From there corruption and defilement should spread through Shinjuku and Harajuku, until the Wyrm would control the entire city center of the japanese capital.

Takashi was on his way to meet the man who could help him gain this control. Goro Shobo had been a member of an influential yakuza group in the district until he was murdered a year ago. But not long after he returned to the area, as Kuei-jin, and within the past year he had regained control over most of Kabukicho and other central areas. He was exceptionally good at organizing a criminal network, and his followers were Kuei-jin, humans, and even corrupted Garou. Striking a deal with the man had been easy, like Kimiko had predicted to him. Pentex would support Goro Shobo with weapons, information, and money, and he would help them consolidate their control, according to the wish of the Yama Kings.

Takashi grinned, as the bodyguards led him through the back entrance of a small nightclub. A tall, grim looking man in a dark suit opened the door to let them in. He noticed that the man was missing 3 of his fingers on his left hand. They had entered yakuza territory now, and he noticed the sudden vigilant glances of his bodyguards. Even if he had an appointment with their _oyabun_, a wrong word or a move against these criminals could have deadly consequences. The man closed the door behind them, and led them through a narrow corridor to a backroom. He knocked on the door once, waited 5 seconds, after which he knocked 3 times. The door was opened by another man, only wearing dark pants. Takashi noticed the beautiful tattoos that decorated his upper body.

As he entered the round hall-shaped room, he noticed four more men sitting on the floor in the centre, legs crossed. They were playing a game of cards, paying no attention to Takashi and his guards. But the swords and guns laying in front of them emphasised the function of this room. Any intruder trying to reach Goro Shobo without his permission, would surely be cut to pieces by these ruffians. Moreover any guest thinking about misbehaving during an audience, would rethink his plans realizing the only way out would be through this same room. The man with the beautiful tattoos opened the door at the opposite side of the round hall and invited him to enter the next room. His bodyguards made a move to enter the room, but the two men blocked the entrance, gesturing them to wait in the corridor. Takashi nodded at them, and they moved back to wait. The two yakuza let him enter the room by himself, to close the door behind him.

The room had the appearance of an office. The walls were covered with pictures of youth dressed in the newest fashion trends popular in Harajuku area. A big map of Tokyo devided in wards had markings and writing all over it. To the left and right stood desks with laptops on them. Behind one of the desks a young, slender man, wearing a short jacket and a knitted cap with glasses, sat watching the screen. Right next to the laptop lay a knife. At the far end of the room, about 10 meters from the door, a long sofa had been placed against the wall. A man with long, blond dyed hair in a popular style called gyaruo, wearing a long beige jacket over a japanese t-shirt, sat in the middle of it, between the many pillows. He had his arm around a young girl in school uniform, seemingly arguing with her about some matter. The blond haired man was unmistakebly the notorious Goro Shobo.

When he saw Takashi entering, he got up, and came over to welcome him. The Executive noticed the unnatural red colour of the man's eyes. However experienced he was in dealing with the toughest businessmen and women, either human, vampire, or Kuei-Jin, the blood-red pupils of this _deamon_ had cut straight through his confidence during their first meeting. A shiver went through his spine, which he tried to mask as best he could. He exchanged bows with the Kuei-Jin, and followed him to the sofa. When he sat down between the pillows, the young girl moved to sit right next to him, putting an arm around his shoulders. She wore a white shirt with a blue tie, a pleated blueish skirt, and loose white socks. Her eyes met his, and she smiled at him. Goro sat down to his right.

"Welcome in my office, mister Osamu. Our first meeting, at the splendid boardroom of your company, felt so formal. I do hope the simplicity of this place doesn't offend you?" Takashi shook his head, and tried to show his best smile. "You have already met Daisuke.", the Kuei-jin continued, while gesturing to the slender man with the knitted cap. The young man answered Takashi's nod with a mocking grin. "Let me introduce you to Eri. She is one of my most trusted followers. She likes to make my guests feel at home." Takashi's eyes widened as the girl gently took his hand, and put it on her bare legs. When she tried to guide his hand under her skirt, he resisted. "Don't worry, mister Osamu. Unlike Daisuke and me, Eri is mere human. Don't mind her age, tough. She is a cold blooded killer, when a situation requires it."

Takashi had used the short moment to restore his confidence. He would not fall for the games this streetcrook was trying to play with him. Goro was useful to him and Pentex as a tool, and nothing more, red-eyed Kuei-Jin or not. He had to make him feel that he depended more on Pentex, than the other way around. "Forgive me if I sound offensive, but what use are these young followers to you? We supplied you with the best guns and enough money to hire and equip a small army of professional mercenaries."

The Kuei-Jin grinned. "Mister Osamu, altough we both serve the Wyrm, the circles you and I reside in are completely opposite. To gain influence in areas like Kabukicho and Harajuku you need to corrupt and defile, using the yakuza gangsters and youth. First Teams and armies of Black Spiral Dancers and Fomori are of no use here. They will draw too much attention, and open the eyes of the ignorant majority of humankind. You need teenagers to defile the mass of society from within. Eri, for example, follows me out of free will. She entices boys to join the gangs and convinces girls to work in stripclubs or do Adult Video." The girl got up and turned to sit on Takashi's lap, facing him. He wanted to push her away, but the innocent, sexy look she gave him made him change his mind. Goro continued his monologue, as if he was giving him a lecture. "Daisuke leads the youth gangs against eachother and the police. He also deals with the occasional Kuei-Jin hunters, that show up once in a while. Don't doubt my talent for organizing crime."

Takashi wanted to respond with his own arguments on the best way to spread the Wyrm's influence, and the best way to spend Pentex's money, but the girl distracted him. He tried to look past her at the Kuei-Jin, but she managed to draw his eyes away to fix on her's. Then she placed her arms around his neck, and started moving her hips to and fro and his lap. She smiled at him, such a sweet smile. Eri was so beautiful. He felt his manhood grow in his pants, as the girl continued her lapdance. He felt shame, and tried to speak, but Eri placed two fingers gently on his lips, making him swallow the words. "Don't be embarrassed, mister Osamu. Just relax, and enjoy your stay here. You must have been too busy working lately. Let me help you and fulfill your needs." With her other hand she lifted her pleated skirt, and he noticed she was wearing nothing under it. As Eri started kissing him, he realized he was no match for Goro Shobo. He should have brought Kimiko with him. She had mastered the Kuei-jin Discipline of _Blood Shintai_, and could easily deal with Shobo and his petty thiefs. He had once seen her use her powers against a Garou in Frenzy, finishing him off within a minute. Yes, he would return and bring her with him...

"I need you to give me free hand in the city centre, Osamu! Just supply me with the money I request, and don't interfere or mingle in how I do business. In that case I will hand over a corrupt and defiled Tokyo within a month. Do we have an agreement?" Takashi felt Eri's hand enveloping his manhood as she took it out of his pants. She sighed as she lowered her hips, her skirt hiding the extasy of their intimacy. "We have an agreement, Shobo... we surely have one now!" He caught a glimpse of the Kuei-Jin's grin, before he closed his eyes, and let his head rest in the pillows.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3 - Sanctuary of Corruption**

Thorvald Cleaver of Wyrm, while deep in thought, walked calmly along the Huangpu river. He was followed by his packmates, and could hear their arguments. Enok and Njal were arguing about the next move they should make. Enok Hallestrom was a bright man. Like his packmates he was a brave warrior, but he was not blind to the risks of fighting a ruthless foe like the Wyrm. He was always open to a compromise, when it served the purposes of their pack. Njal Lonnqvist however was the appitamy of a warrior without mercy. He was vain and too proud to ever yield in battle. That explained the many scars all over his body. He wore them with pride, and drooled thinking about the next battle. That battle surely would come soon, when they would finally face Jongeirr Slays the Weak. They had been tracking down the coward for months now, and his trail had led them from Europe to the Far East.

* * *

Jongeirr Slays the Weak frowned at the pair of steel chopsticks next to the porcelain ricebowl on the table in front of him. He glanced at one of the slender waitresses that had been assigned to serve their table, and smirked. He had been told by other Garou that his eyes radiated death itself whenever he was angry. The young thing certainly looked terrified, and rushed toward him to exchange the chopsticks for knife and fork, which were quickly handed to her by a second waitress. The moment she stood next to him, reaching across the table to replace the utensils, he slid his right hand under her skirt and touched her bottom. The girl's eyes opened wide and she froze, but she remained silent. The other waitress glanced at him, and hesitated. But then she meekly withdrew to her spot next to the door, waiting for one of the other guests to call on her. It was one of the things that had surprised him the most, when he had first arrived in this city. The women here were beautiful and obedient, and that was accactly how he wanted them to be. The women of Europe, either Garou or not, had a temper and a tendency to disobey. Most female Fenrir would even taunt you in public for making an unfriendly remark. Black Furies would kill you for it.

One thing he liked about Shanghai was the segregation of the society. You had people from the city, which were the minority, and people from the countryside, which were the clear majority of the population. The latter group, plagued by overpopulation and poverty, travelled to the city to work or sell. Government regulations, set up to prevent slowdown of economic growth, prohibited them, however, to permanently settle down or attend city schools. The countrysiders were looked down upon by the city people, and often treated as second class citizens. However, their city's prosperity was based on the cheap labour they dispised so much. Expensive restaurants like this one were swarming with lines of young waitresses, who served for a rediculous salary. The status quo created opportunities for him and other members of his camp to start their own 'business' in the city, taking advantage of people's lack of rights.

Recent events had Severin Lurks-the-young and Bernt Dahlstrom.

"How is our business going, my son? Any new developments I should know about?" Jongeirr turned his attention to the elderly man sitting opposite him. The first time he had met Old Ru he

* * *

Mister Li moved his hands frantically across his desk in search for cigarettes. The rigorous move caused the files his secretary had so neatly put together to spread all across the top. His expensive bottle of cognac balanced dangerously close to the edge. When he finally found an almost empty pack, he took one out and lit it with his 18-carat gold lighter. Then he lay back in his leather chair, staring at his computerscreen. The nightmare that had plaiged him the past three nights had predicted the email he had just received. There was no doubt he would comply with the request made directly to him. To refuse to help the sender would be defying the plans of _Emma-o_ himself.

In a minute he would make the nescesary calls to mobilize the Snow Wolf Commando Unit. The special police unit was among China's best special force units, and would complete his task with ease. Only a selective group within the Chinese Communist Party knew that the unit was actually China's branch of the notorious _Strike Force Zero_. The government had come to realize the danger the _shen_ posed against the country's stability, and secret negotiations with the Japanese branch of this Deamon hunter Agency had recently led to the formation of Snow Wolf.

Mister Li glanced from the official Party seals hanging on the wall of his office to the small photoframe on his desk. The seals emphasized the power and influence he wielded in this city, and the picture reminded him why he had become who he was now. The girl in the picture smiled at him, and he shivered. He closed his eyes, took a long drag from his cigarette, and tried to remember the sound of her voice. It had been almost ten years since his daughter had passed away, and while attending her funeral something had changed inside him. Somehow he knew she was not gone forever. Shortly after her death, the Yama King, Emma-o, had send someone to tell him his daughter was alive and fine, and that he would be able to see her again. In exchange for this kindness he would be called upon occasionally to perform certain duties for the Yama King. He opened his eyes, took a final drag and put it out. He did not mind serving Emma-o, if that would ensure the safety and happiness of his daughter. He would do anything to see her again!

* * *

Yubi took a step backwards when she saw movement at the entrance of the tall building on the opposite side of Huaihai road. She knew that she would turn invisible, the moment the shadow of the tree's canopy behind her blocked the moonlight. Using the gift of _Moon Dance_ seemed a bit overcautious at this distance, but she wasn't going to take any risk with the ruthless individuals she was shadowing. Too much depended on her sabotaging their plans.

She recognized some of the men that left the building. Preceded by two of his bodyguards, Old Ru 'the Preacher' entered the street. He was the _Shan chu_, or head, of one of China's major Triads. Next to their headquarters here in Shanghai, his organisation had branches in both Hong Kong and Beijing. Old Ru had the appearance of an elderly, feeble man, but it would be a fatal mistake to underestimate him. First of all he certainly was one of the most powerful men in Shanghai, and his contacts with corrupt officials reached deep in the Party's hierarchy. Secondly, he was said to be a _Namebreaker_ of the Akashic Brotherhood. The Beast Courts had had no clear estimate on the magic he could wield, but the fact that he was the undisputed head of a Triad proved him notorious. Thirdly, he surrounded himself with loyal shapechangers and bakemono. That made it virtually impossible to reach him without his permission.

Old Ru was followed by four men, of which three seemed to be Caucasian. They were exceptionally tall, and their movement was similar to the foreign tourists Yubi had seen. But she immediately focussed on the shorter man behind Old Ru. He followed close behind the Shan chu, his head turning left and right in a vigilant manner. Yubi shivered at the sight of him. He was known by the name Yong 'Leaps through Mists', and he was one of the reasons why she had come to Shanghai. Yong was a Kitsune, like her, but he had been corrupted into serving the Wyrm. He now worked for the Triads as an assassin. Sources had told her that Old Ru had been extremely satisfied with his services, and thus had employed him. Recently there had been a series of assassinations in the city, most of them targeting Old Ru's enemies. There had been signs of the use of Kitsune's paper magic at some of the crime scenes.

Yubi's ultimate goal was to put a stop to Old Ru's activities in Shanghai. She had to figure out a way to bring down this Triad, that caused so much misery to the citizens of this city and beyond. But before she could bring down Old Ru, she had to take out Yong. The tainted Kitsune brought shame to all Werefoxes. The thought of a Werefox serving a corrupted Namebreaker was utterly dispicable, a shame she had to cleanse as a duty to Gaia and Luna. The latter was a duty the Elders had assigned her with when she had joined _Inari's Messengers_ recently.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4 - Silent Fangs**

Ryota Higoshi followed Fang Yin and Aiko Rin from the exit of the subway station to the Peace Hotel. The name of the broad street they were walking through was Nanjing Road. It was one of Shanghai's longest and busiest streets, running straight through the center of the city. In front of him the street ended right before the Huangpu river, and he could see the shapes of the supertall skyscrapers of Pudong area on the other side of it. It was Ryota's first time in China, and this city seemed like a maze to him. He was sure he would get lost with ease, if left on his own.

Therefore he was happy that Fang Yin had offered to come with him today. She knew the city well, speaking the language too, both Mandarin and Shanghai dialect. The woman with the white streak in her hair was originally from China, and had lived in Shanghai for years, before moving to Japan. He had preferred to take her with him above Arjuna. The Silent Strider knew the city well too, and was an expert in aquiring information. But he would need Fang Yin's experience as a packleader during today's meeting with the Get of Fenris.

Secondly he had decided to give his packmates Arjuna and Chiaki some time alone to settle things. Fang Yin had told him everything about her discovery last night. It must have been degrading and embarrassing for both her and them, and not to forget for young Aiko Rin. As a Philodox, Fang Yin lived strictly by the laws of the Litany, and was strongly against a relationship between two Garou. But Ryota himself had no objection to two Garou being in love. In his youth he had fallen in love with another Garou himself, but afraid of the concequenses he had kept his feelings hidden. The burden of that secret love he had carried with him thoughout his life, and he didn't want his young packmates to suffer like he had. He did not support the idea of Chiaki and Arjuna mating, and had promised Fang Yin to talk to them and discourage it. But he had also emphasized to her that he did not share her extreme view in this matter, and would not force them or give them away.

Fang Yin entered the main entrance of the hotel, followed by young Aiko Rin, and Ryota followed the two to the information desk in the main lobby. Ryota had expected to find many foreigners here, but the number present in the lobby still surprised him. He turned to the main desk, where Fang Yin was inquiring about 4 European male guests, among them one with the name Enok Hallestrom. The deskclerk looked up the name in the hotelcomputer, and nodded. Fang Yin turned to Ryota and smiled. "Please call mister Hallestrom for me, and tell him to come down to the lobby to meet a friend with important information. Tell him my name is Fang Yin Li." The deskclerk made the call, and Fang Yin gestured to a comfortable sofa opposite the desk.

The sofa was empty and Ryota sat down between the Philodox and the young Ahroun. From the sofa it was easy to watch the entire lobby, either the main entrance or the side of the elevators. A tall man with long blond hair, wearing a long brown jacket, entered the lobby from one of the elevators. He was accompanied by a large grey-white wolfdog. "My name is Enok Hallestrom. Which one of you is Fang Yin Li? How do you know my name, and what is the information you mentioned about?"

* * *

Chiaki Hasekura sat on the bed in her hotelroom, examining the long dagger she had found in Arjuna's backpack. The handle was made of wood, decorated with intricate carving and what seemed like a ruby on both sides. The blade was sinuous and had a distinctive _watered_ appearance. While holding the weapon, she felt a tingling spread all over her body. She frowned at it, and slid it back in it's sheath.

"What are you doing, my love?" Chiaki jumped up and dropped the dagger on the bed next to her. "I... I was just looking at your beautiful dagger. You always keep it hidden, whether we are at Cherry Blossom Shrine or on the move. And I have never seen you use it before.", she said, while her cheeks were burning. "So you were just curious, Chiaki? The reason I keep it out of sight is not to hide it from you. You are one of the few Garou I trust with knowledge of it's existence." Arjuna walked over to the bed, picked up his weapon, and put it back in his backpack. Then he sat down next to Chiaki and put an arm around the young Stargazer.

"My dagger is called a Keris. I brought it with me from Indonesia. It looks like a simple weapon, but it actually has it's own essence and history." "You mean it's like a Fetish weapon, right? A weapon that has been granted a spirit's power through a ritual.", Chiaki asked him. Arjuna shook his head. "Well, not really. Many people in my country of birth believe that a Keris has it's own personality, and can bring luck and fortune to or lay a curse on the wielder. This might be caused by injustice that has been done to the bladesmith that forged it, or some good or bad deeds it witnessed during the years it was first wielded. These believes are widespread and generally accepted by the human community and Garou septs too. So it is similar to a Fetish weapon, but without the spirit ritual." Chiaki nodded.

"This particular Keris is old and very powerful. As far as I know it has two powers. First it brings luck in battle to the wielder, giving opponents a disadvantage, eventhough they are stronger and with greater number. You could call it a lucky curse. Second it will lay a curse on the wielder. While you wield this Keris, you will age much faster. You could name it a age-stealing curse." Chiaki trembled, remembering the tingling when she held the weapon. "So that's why you never use it! It steals away your life? Does this mean we can't take it out of the backpack at all? How fast do you age, when wielding it?" "As long as you don't draw it out of it's sheath, you can hold it. When the blade is free, and the weapon is in your hand, you age fast. How fast I don't know, but I won't take any risks with your youth or mine, so please don't touch it anymore, my love."

Chiaki nodded, and smiled at the Silent Strider. While looking into his beautiful brown eyes, she lost all interest in the dagger. She felt the butterflies in her stomach, and bent forward to kiss his lips. Arjuna answered her kiss, and she felt his tongue in her mouth, playing with hers. He slowly lay her down on the bed, and she felt his hands move across her white tank top to her breasts. "Wait baby, not here." Chiaki got up, took Arjuna's hand, and led him to the small bathroom. She turned towards him and looked up in his eyes. "I feel like taking a shower. Come and join me, please?", she whispered. "Well, I would love too, but what about the others, my love? What if they return early like last time?" Chiaki grinned, and showed him the little electronic keycard. "Don't worry. I made sure to sneak away the only key to our room from Fang Yin. When they want to enter, they will have to ring the roomdoor bell, and that will give you time to leave the shower quickly, and get dressed."

Arjuna shook his head and smiled at her. He was so handsome. She loved his deep brown eyes and his long dark hair. She moved her right hand up along his shoulder and neck, undoing the thin ribbon that bound his hair in a tale. She moved her fingers through his hair, and gently pulled his head down to kiss him. Arjuna's warm lips touched hers again, and she felt his strong hands touch her waist, and gently moving up, sliding under her tank top. She closed her eyes, enjoying his tongue curling around hers, and moved her hands down his back, across his hips to unbutton his jeans. Arjuna's hands undid her bra, let it fall to the ground, and pulled her top up, revealing her bare breasts. Then his fingers slid along their roundings to her nipples, touching them. Meanwhile she slid his jeans down, and helped him step out of them. Then she moved her right hand inside his briefs, and took hold of his manhood. She felt his body shiver, as he became hard in her hand, and she reluctantly ended their kiss. His hands moved down along her belly, waist, and across her hips, sliding under her skirt. She sighed as she felt how Arjuna pulled down her panties and his fingers touched her pussy. She suddenly felt so hot. Did she blush? In response she swiftly pulled down his briefs, took his hand, and stepped into the bathtub. He followed her quickly, and she closed the showercurtains and turned on the shower.

Warm water poored down on them, as they stood close against eachother, her head resting against his chest. Arjuna gently made her turn around, and his big hands grabbed her breasts, pulling her tight against him. He started kissing her neck and right shoulder, and she could feel his member pressing through her skirt against her bum. She slowly let her head hang backwards, surrendering to the bombardment of warm waterdrops on her face and chest, enjoying his touch. Her top and skirt were soaked by now, but that did not matter. All that mattered was this beautiful moment with her lover. Arjuna's right hand slid down across her belly, pulled up the wet fabric of her skirt, and she moaned softly as she felt his middle finger slide inside her pussy. She lay her left hand on his right cheek, and her other handmoved down, sliding between his hip and her bum, until she felt his manhood. She arched forward a little bit, and moved her hand up and down slowly, stroking his member.

"Chiaki, I love you!", she heared his whisper in her ear, and felt how his lips kissed her earlobe. "I love you too, baby. I want you so much!", she answered. Then she turned towards him, and reached up to kiss him again. There he stood in front of her, his half long black hair drenched, his handsome brown eyes shining with happiness and excitement. "Let me help you a bit.", Chiaki whispered in his ear. Then she kissed him along his cheek, his neck, down his chest and stomach, until she sat on her knees in the bathtub. She looked up at him, squeezing her eyes to protect them from the pooring waterdrops, and grinned. She felt so comfortable and save when he was with her. But she felt naughty too. Was it because they were doing something that was not accepted by the Garou so close to them. She didn't care. Arjuna and her, that was all that mattered now!

She teasingly stuck out her tongue up at him, while she touched his balls in her left hand, and enveloped his cock with her right. Slowly she started stroking him again, while gently massaging his nuts. Arjuna's hands moved down, and he ran his fingers through her drenched hair to the sides of her head. She moved her hand faster, enjoying the squashing sound the movement made together with the pooring water. He moaned softly as she bend foward, and took his manhood in her mouth. She felt his hands on her head guiding her up and down movement on his member. After a moment she took it out, moved her lips down, and kissed him from his balls up to his head. Holding his manhood, she met his glance and rubbed the head against her small ivory piercing below her lip. He seemed to like that feeling so much. She repeated this a couple of times, until Arjuna urged her to get up.

He kissed her lips, and gestured her to turn around facing the tiled wall. She let him guide both her hands to the wall, and rested her flat palms against it. His hands now moved to her hips, and she spread her legs, arching back a bit, and leaning forward. There she stood for a short moment, the warm water raining on her skin, causing her to loose all tension. Arjuna's hands touched her butt cheeks, and pulled the soaked skirt up to rest on her lower back. Then she felt his manhood entering her, and she closed her eyes and moaned. This felt so incredibly good! She felt his rhythmic pushes against her bum, and opened up completely, following their impact with her body. She opened her eyes for a moment as she felt his big hands grabbing her breasts. She glanced across her right shoulder, met his brown eyes, and saw the excitement and rage building in them.

She noticed how the warm, comfortable feeling of the water and their intimacy gradually was mixed with an urge of violence. This always happened to her when she had sex with Arjuna. He had told her once he felt it too. She didn't care, but she knew she had to push it away and not let it take over. Arjuna pulled out his manhood, and slid it in again, pushing harder. His pushing became almost animalistic, but she noticed it turned her on even more. She moaned, moans that sounded more and more like yelps, and stuck out her tongue at him, making a licking movement. Then she closed her eyes again, and turned to face the wall in front of her. Chiaki felt a rush of pure extacy, as she felt Arjuna's manhood rubbing her insides, his hips pounding against her bum.

Then she suddenly heard something, that made her open her eyes. It had sounded like something falling in the hotelroom. She stood up straight, facing a still dazed Arjuna. "Please stop for a moment, baby. I think I heard something." The Silent Strider shook his head in disbelief. "I'm sorry. Just give me a moment to check, ok?" Without the keycard it was impossible for Fang Yin and the others to enter the room. But she was sure she had heard a sound. Carefully she put a wet foot on the floortiles, as she stepped out of the bathtub, while Arjuna held open the curtains for her. She adjusted her drenched skirt and pulled her soaked tank top down across her breasts. Her spare clothes were still in the hotelroom, so this was the closest she could come to decency at the moment. Calmly she walked to the door, and her hand reached for the doorhandle.

The moment she opened the door she was sprayed with some sort of white glue-like material, that covered her face, hair, chest and arms within seconds. The material seemed as thin as the webbing of a spider, but was much stronger. In a reflex Chiaki moved her hands to her face and throat to break free, but she was unable to tear off the sticky stuff. The next moment she was lifted with enormous force, and launched through the room. She landed on the bed, the matrass breaking her fall, rolled on to fall to the ground and bumped her head against the wooden door of the room's closet. Dazed she turned her head and glanced towards the bathroom door to find her attacker. What she saw was so frightening it stopped her from breathing.

She could make out the upper body of a man supported by what seemed like the eight hairy legs of a huge spider. Chiaki knew about Werespiders, but this was the first time she had ever encountered them. A second man, in his human form, stood next to the hotelroom door, a ninjato in his hands, ready to be drawn. She shook her head and tried to crawl to her feet, hardly able to use her arms to support her because of the webbing. Then her attention was drawn to the crevice under the roomdoor. To her horror, hundreds of spiders started to pour into the room, moving towards her. They seemed to stop in front of her and crawled together forming a rising pile that shaped into the body of a woman.

The woman had short, black hair that hid the upper part of her face, covering her eyes completely. Her lips were bloodred and her skin was extremely pale. She wore a black, silk brocade dress, with a dragon patern, and Geta on her feet. The woman moved her hands up to her face, and used a golden hairclip to put her hair up in one elegant movement, revealing her eyes. They seemed empty of emotion, only harboring death, as she looked down into Chiaki's eyes. Chiaki panicked, and channeled all her emotion into a loud howl that carried far and shook the hearts of any creature on the hotel floor. It was a gift called _Call of the Wyld_, that a Gaillard used to call for help, or warn other creatures for impending danger. Fury replaced the void in the eyes of the Ananasi, and the impact of the woman's hand on her face made her fall sideways, her head hitting the carpet. Arjuna was all that mattered now! She knew that her desperate howl had warned him, and he would know what to do next.

* * *

Ume cursed as the howl of the young woman died away. This should have been a quick assassination, quiet and without drawing any attention. She glanced at Hisao, who was still standing at the entrance of the bathroom in his Lilian Form. "What are you waiting for? Check the bathroom. Now!" The man nodded, turned, and moved his huge body, half man half spider, through the bathroom entrance. She glanced at the second man with the sword. "Jiro, go outside and guard the corridor. Stay out of sight, and only use violence if attacked. I can handle this little girl by myself!" The man nodded, changed into his Crawlerling Form, and left the room through the crevice under the door.

Ume now turned her attention to the young woman on the floor, grabbed her by her long brownish hair, and pulled her up to sit on her knees in front of her. The girl was still conscious, at least enough to talk. She needed confirmation on something before she could kill her. "Look at me, girl! We are looking for a Garou known as Fang Yin Li. Tell us where we can find her, and I will let you go." The girl opened her eyes, beautiful blue eyes, very uncommon for an asian woman. A grin formed on her face. "Well, I guess you found her. I am Fang Yin." Ume raised her hand and slapped the girl a second time in her face, holding her hair tight to prevent her from falling down again. She barely was able to restrain herself, but she needed more information first. "What do you take me for, little wench? Do I look like an amateur to you? I know what Fang Yin Li looks like, and you are not her! Now tell me where she is, and I might consider letting you live."

Ume glanced toward the bathroom, as Hisao crawled through the doorway again. "There is noone here. The girl is all alone, miss Ume." The girl looked up at her again, her lip bleeding. She mumbled something. "Speak up, girl. I can't hear you!", she said, while lifting her up in the air by her hair. "I said that I do think you are amateurs, yes! And the next time you slap me in the face will be your last!" Ume raised her hand to slap the young woman a third time, but her attention was drawn by commotion near the bathroom door.

* * *

Arjuna stood in the bathtub, keeping completely still, as the Ananasi pulled open the shower curtains. On his travels he had seen werespiders before, and he knew their vision was excellent. But his auspice was Ragabash, the trickster, and by using the gift _Blissful Ignorance_ he was able to cloak himself completely, even for the sharpest eyes. The Ananasi placed two of it's long, hairy legs in the bathtub, making the water splash up. Two other legs, that had pulled open the curtain, were placed against the walls to either side of him. The upper body, arms and head of the werespider were still in their human shape, causing a weird and horrifying contrast with the eight spiderlegs. The man's dark eyes seemed empty of emotion, but he was sharp and alert. When their glances met, without the Ananasi noticing, ofcourse, a shiver went through Arjuna's spine. As long as he was in his human Form, one sudden move could be his last. An impact from one of those monstrous legs could kill him in an instant. If he were able now to change to his stronger werewolf body, he would stand a better chance. He had always admired the practitioners of Kailindo, since they were able to shapeshift at will. Arjuna was not that fortunate, and, like most Garou, his body would only change to his werewolf Form after receiving injuries. But he had to save Chiaki. After the loud howl, he hadn't heard her calling anymore, and he feared the worst. This monster might not be by himself. He had to do something fast. His Keris might be their only hope this time. Arjuna kept completely still until the Ananasi finally turned on his long legs, and left the bathroom. Then he swiftly stepped out of the bathtub, and crawled on elbows and knees into the bedroom, passing behind the werespider, until he reached his backpack. As his hand slid into it, feeling for the dagger, his eyes searched the room for Chiaki. Glancing across the bed, he saw a woman in a silk dress holding up his packmate by her long hair, her hand in the air ready to slap her in the face. He yelled aloud to draw the woman's attention, and drew the Keris out of it's scabbard. But his yell also drew the attention of the man on the monstrous spiderlegs. He turned and rushed towards Arjuna on his back legs, while his front legs touched and shot some kind of white fluid at him. Arjuna covered his eyes with one arm, bracing himself to be hit by the material, but when he looked again, he noticed it had missed him completely. Glancing left and right across his shoulders he saw that the wall behind him was completely covered in thin webbing. When he turned to the werespider, it seemed to be even more surprised them himself. It stood watching him with open mouth, not moving. Arjuna used the moment to rush forward and stab the Ananasi in the chest. The man-spider roared and lashed out with one of it's eight monstrous legs. Arjuna let himself fall to the floor, evading the attack, and swung his dagger at two of the werespider's legs, cutting them open. He realized he didn't have much time. The Keris made him age fast, and he had to put it back in it's sheath. But he had to rescue Chiaki first, whatever the implications. Again the werespider roared in fury, trying to restore his balance on the injured legs. Once more it lashed out with one of the hairy stelts. This time the attack hit Arjuna, the impact against his shoulder launching him across the bed. His fall was broken by the closet, and he grasped for his injured shoulder. He tried to sit up, and noticed Chiaki lay not far from him. Then he felt a woman's hand lift him by his throat into the air with incredible force, and when he glanced down at her, his eyes met the emotionless eyes of a deadly killer. "Little man", she said, while glancing down at his naked body, grinning. "I have no interest in you and this little brat friend of yours. Tell me where I can find Fang Yin Li, and I will let both of you live." Arjuna's answer was a stab with the Keris aimed at the woman's head. But just before the dagger's metal met flesh, her body collapsed into a pile of crawling spiders. The hand on his throat gone, Arjuna fell down, and bumped his head against the floor. But he had no time to respond this time. The pile of spiders had reformed into the woman's body, and again he was lifted and thrown onto the bed with force. Suddenly the woman let go of him, and when he glanced at her he saw Chiaki's kick impacting the Ananasi in the stomach, a second spinning backkick launching her against the wall between the bed and the closet. The moment her body impacted the wall, though, it fell apart in hundreds of little spiders, which rushed towards Chiaki, and reformed into the woman. The Ananasi's counterattack was a punch with her right first, causing Chiaki to fall unconscious to the floor. Arjuna jumped up, grabbed his dagger from the ground, and sped forward, thrusting at the woman. When the blade penetrated her flesh, the Ananasi released a loud scream. But she managed to turn towards him, and he felt the bite of her fangs in his arm. While he felt his muscles stiffen all over his body, the woman pulled free of his dagger. She grinned as he lost all feeling in his legs, and watched him fall down. Then she gestured to the other Ananasi, and changing into their Crawlerling Form they left the room. A moment later Chiaki crawled towards him, and asked him if he was alright... that's when he lost consciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5 - Swords with Names**

Daniella Black sat down next to Shinobu on the little wooden stool that had been offered to her by the american in the suit. His name was Phillip Kingston, one of three GlassWalkers running this LAN gaming center in Shinjuku. His associates were Ainesh Ghoshal, a young Hindi computer programmer from Bombay, and Gadget, a Tokyo-born lupus Garou. Together they formed a pack specialized in surveilling the movement of undead in the Japanese capital.

It was pure coïncidence that they had found the three of them together in the small office in the back of the gaming center, since Phillip had a daytime job at the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Office. He seemed to be the one taking care of the pack's financial business, which was the appropriate role for a Garou from the _Coporate Wolves camp_. Ainesh was the one running the gaming center. The Garou was actually a professional hacker and member of the _Random Interrupt camp_ of his Tribe. This place was an ideal cover for their surveillance operations. Weirdest of the bunch was Gadget, who looked like a pimped Doberman Pinscher. His lupus body had been implanted with electronic parts, which varied from flashlights to usb ports. Daniella had seen some crazy things since her arrival in Japan, but this...

She managed to look away from the monstrosity of cyber culture and turned her attention to Norio Tsuda, who had brought them here. The grey haired Stargazer was leaning against one of the walls, his arms crossed. He was an old friend of Miyoko's, and it wasn't hard to spot the similarities between the two. Both were vampire-hunters and Daniella had been watching him to see if he carried any Fetish equipment. The only thing she had detected was that, like Miyoko, he kept a collection of vampire teeth on his person. But unlike her packmate, Norio had the teeth woven on the outside of his belt, his jacket hiding it from plain sight. She wondered what he kept in the leather guitarcase, he carried with him. The case was laying at his feet now, and he never let it out of his sight.

"So what can you tell us about this Goro Shobo, mister Kingston?", Miyoko asked. She sat on another stool, leaning back while resting with her head against the wall, directly opposite to Norio. The American loosened his tie, and sat down on the edge of the only desk in the office. "We have been keeping an eye on him for 3 months now. In that short period his influence in the city center has grown tremendously. He himself is difficult to find, though. He has a small group of trusted Kuei-jin, Yakuza members, and youngsters, who he sends out to do the dirty work for him. Some of them follow him out of blind loyalty, but others are forced into serving him. He is said to be skilled in the Soul diciplines, using them to influence young people's minds."

"So how can I... I mean, how can we get to him?", Norio asked, while exchanging glances with Miyoko. Daniella tried to hide a grin. The grey haired Stargazer was a loner, who was used to work on his own. She seriously wondered what this man could offer, that would actually be helpful to them. She had only recently joined the Silver Lotus Pack, but she knew that Shinobu, Miyoko, and Fang Yin were very capable...and with her present, who needed a man? Moreover, she didn't like the way he tried to be funny all the time. She felt anger, when she noticed she was still surpressing a grin because of his last comment. She pushed the anger away too by clenching her fists, and tried to concentrate on the conversation.

Kingston was just answering Norio's question, while staring at the tie in his hands. "One way to get to him is through his trusted minions. Go to Harajuku, where he has many youthful followers. Try to find Daisuke or Eri. Once you find them, finding Goro Shobo will be easy." Daniella noticed Miyoko exchanging glances with Shinobu. According to what she had heard, the two of them had only been working together as packmembers for three years, but it seemed as if they had known eachother all their life. She admired that about them, but it also agitated her. How could she ever live up to their special connection, and be a real part of the Silver Lotus Pack. She wanted to be part of them so much, but in some way she felt inferior to her three packmates.

"So can we count on the three of you to join us and hunt down Goro Shobo?", Miyoko asked. Ainesh coughed, and turned away from the computerscreen he had been staring at, glancing at the Deamon Eater. "We can't do such a thing! Our service to Gaia and this city is to gather valuable information, and share it with hunters like yourselves. We cannot get involved in a hunt, because then we will loose our credibility as a neutral source of information." Phillip Kingston nodded, while putting the tie away in his coatpocket. "I'm sorry, but Ainesh is right. We can't risk getting involved. I wish you good luck with your hunt, Stargazers!"

* * *

Shinobu Tanaka followed Miyoko and Norio through the endless corridors of the underground shoppingmall. Except for one or two passersby, the corridors were empty of people. Altough most of the shops had already closed at this hour, the endless rows of illuminated show windows seemed to radiate comfort and savety. They had been decorated with the latest trends of urban lifestyle, and exhibited all kinds of products in a way that made you feel sorry to pass without buying at least one of them.

They surely had their effect on Daniella Black. The Black Furie was standing in front of a shop window three stores back, staring at the expensive handbags behind the glass. "Shin, they have Buti handbags here! Oh my goodness. Look at this white Italian leather horsebit handbag. Why haven't you brought me here when we were shopping earlier?" Shinobu halted and walked back to the Black Furie. The woman was born and raised in Paris, but she clearly had been overwhelmed by the mass and variety of luxury goods here in the Japanese capital. "I rather like that black nylon and leather Italian handbag. The one with the tassles on either side. It's more than 300, but at least a little more affordable than the white one." Daniella nodded in agreement, as she studied the exclusive bag she had pointed out.

"Shinobu, Daniella, are you coming? You can come back here tomorrow, if you feel like buying stuff. Let's try to not stop at every show window now, ok?" Shinobu turned her attention to Miyoko and her acquaintance. Her best friend was standing in the middle of the corridor, glancing at her and Daniella, her hands at her hips. Norio stood next to her, calmly waiting for Miyoko to turn and commence their walk.

The two Deamon Eaters seemed to get along very well. They had a history together, that dated back from a time before Miyoko had joined the Silver Lotus Pack. In some ways the two of them were very similar. For instance, both carried a sword with them at all times. These weapons were not just regular swords, but actually had been given their own honorable name. Miyoko carried a Wakizashi that she referred to as _Seigi_, which meant _Justice_. The name expressed her quest for justice after the killing of her sister and mother by vampires in her youth. Norio carried a Katana which he called _Goji_, which meant _Protection_. Miyoko had told her the name expressed the oath he had sworn years ago to free the Japanese capital of the undead, which was his way to protect Gaia against the Wyrm. It seemed quite common for Stargazers of the Deamon Eater camp to wield a sword with a name. They also were very protective of their weapon, and rarely lend it to a friend or packmember.

Shinobu had only been introduced to Norio this afternoon, but the grey-haired Stargazer gave her the feeling he could be trusted. As far as you could ever trust a vampire hunting Garou, he seemed to be an ok guy. He was calm, slow to anger, and had a weird sense of humor. That sense of humor had almost cost him, when he had tried it on Daniella. Black Furies mistrusted men in general, and disliked or even hated the ones that gave the impression they were superior or in control. Daniella Black was not the most radical in those believes, but she had responded furiously to a joke that had made even Miyoko laugh.

Shinobu thought it strange that the often shy Miyoko seemed to make friends so much easier than she did herself. In Paris she had made friends with the leader of the Sabbat vampires, the two of them fighting side by side. She had become close friends with a GlassWalker kinfolk boy. And now she showed up with this Norio Tsuda. Miyoko always lost her shyness in battle, and Shinobu had thought that making those new friends had been battle related. Or was she wrong? Maybe Miyoko was very normal, and she herself had a problem to socialize? She herself was never shy, but often too impulsive and stubborn.

She turned her attention back to Daniella, and pulled the woman with her. Tomorrow she would take the woman back here to shop for bags and shoes. They followed the two Deamon Eaters at a little distance, discussing the best brands and the places in Tokyo where those would be available. Passing a luxury shoe store, she turned to show Daniella a pair she had been planning to buy for some time. Glancing behind them, she noticed the figure of a man walking about 20 meters behind them. When she looked in his direction he halted, and turned to watch the show window closest to him. Shinobu frowned as she realized that the shop the man was standing in front of was the same bag shop she and Daniella had just passed. Why would a man want to study expensive handbags? The only possible explanation was that he was following them. She could not see him clearly from this distance, and could only make out the contours of the long jacket he was wearing.

"Daniella, let's go. We will come back here tomorrow, when the shops are open." When her glance met the Black Furie's, she noticed worry in the woman's eyes. Daniella stood completely still with her hands pressed against her chest, as if holding something. "My _Mime Stone_ tell's me we are in danger! I felt it vibrate just now. It is never wrong in it's predictions, Shinobu." The two of them hurried to catch up with Miyoko and Norio, and joined them at the point where the corridor divided in a left and a right branch. Shinobu glanced across her shoulder to look for the man, and realized he was no longer alone. "Miyoko, I think we have a problem. Three men are behind, following us. Do you want to run or confront them?" Since Miyoko didn't answer, Shinobu turned to adress her friend, and noticed three more men in the corridor in front of them. She swallowed as all six of them drew knifes and swords.

* * *

Miyoko Watanabe smirked and shook her head. "I guess this answers your question, Shin. No chance to run. This is turning into an unfriendly skirmish." She took of her blueish jacket, tied it around her waist, and loosened _Seigi_ in the now visible scabbard on her back. The Tiger folded Wakizashi felt warm, as if it was braising itself to deal with the threat. Norio opened the zipper of the leather guitarcase he carried on his back, and took out _Goji_. The beautiful red-and-black Kami folded katana seemed to reflect the artificial light. The spirits of nature delicately carved on the scabbard and tsuba seemed to smile confidently at the opponents of their blade's wielder. The grey-haired Stargazer stayed utterly calm, the palm of his right hand on the end of the tsuka, ready to draw.

Miyoko glanced at the three men behind them for a short moment, then turned her full attention to the other three in front of them. All men wielded blades, some of which were ninjato, while other were shorter fighting knifes. From their stances she could estimate that they knew how to use them. "Norio, can you take care of the rear defense for me? Daniella, you guard his back!" The Black Furie uttered a disappointed cry. "Me guard the back of that...shovinist? Why me?", she complained. Miyoko took a defensive stance, and unconciously held her right hand open behind her. "Stop complaining. You are part of the Silver Lotus Pack now. In a dire situation there is no room for discussion. Guard his darn back!" She felt Shinobu's hand grabbing her's, as she had expected. The gesture was as much a blessing of luck, as a sign that the Theurge was right behind her, ready to fight with her. When Shinobu and her fought together there was never any argument or discussion. A few words and one or two gestures were enough to deal with the thoughest foes. The French girl had to learn and adapt if she truly wanted to be part of their pack.

Miyoko stared at the man she thought must be in charge of the assailants. He wore the same long, black jacket as the rest, but part of his face he kept hidden behind a grey scarf. His head was bold and showed a large red-and-black tattoo of a spider. He seemed calm and focused, almost void of emotion, and would surely not be easy to deal with. The two men flanking him were glancing at him from time to time, seemingly waiting for his command to attack. "Why are you attacking us? Who are you?", Miyoko yelled to the man with the tattoo.

The man suddenly rushed forward, his ninjato aiming for her head. Miyoko quickly drew her Wakizashi, parried the sneak attack, and countered with a fast strike of her weapon at his stomach. The tattood man dodged the attack by jumping backward and resuming a defensive stance. The two men flanking him gave Miyoko no time to take advantage of the situation, and attacked her simultaniously. She rushed to the right, causing one attacker to stand between her and the other one, and thus managed to block both swords. With a series of swift strikes she forced her opponents to retreat. The two man retook their places beside the leader with the spider tattoo.

Miyoko used the moment to glance behind her at Norio. The grey-haired Stargazer was fighting two opponents with ninjato. The third man already lay on the floor, injured, his fighting knife on the floortiles next to him. As he crawled to his feet, his lower body seemed to change, multiple legs ripping their way through his pants. Thin, hairy legs, like those of a big spider... So their assailants were Ananasi? Norio swiftly dealt with his remaining opponents, using an Ahroun gift called _The Falling Touch_. He evaded a stab from a sword, and countered by simply touching the wielder's chest with his fingers, causing him to fall to the ground. He parried the third assailant's blade, and struck him with his Katana, cutting open the man's stomach. Both men crawled away, slightly demoralized, and joined the half-man-half spider. It seemed they had won the first round.

Norio stood up straight, cleaned the blade of his sword with a cloth handkerchief he took out of his pocket, and slid _Goji _back in it's scabbard. Daniella was staring at him, clearly impressed by his skill with the sword. Norio didn't pay attention to her, but turned to Miyoko. "You didn't tell me you had problems with Werespiders. Wanna brief me now?" Miyoko answered his grin with a smile. "I didn't tell you, because I wasn't aware of had any beef with them.", she answered him, while glancing at Shinobu. The Theurge shook her head. "Well, our packleader, Fang Yin, had some trouble with them in her past, but she is in China at the moment." She turned her attention to the leader with the spider tattoo again, preparing for another attack.

* * *

Toru stared at his victims, estimating their strenght. The first attack had been successful. It's intention had been to find each Garou's weakness so he would be able to exploit it. The woman and the man with the swords had to be dealt with first. They seemed to prefer a fight with weapons, so immobilizing them would be the main priority. The other two women seemed to be unarmed, and would be easily overrun by 6 Ananasi.

He lifted his blade and rushed at the woman wielding the Wakizashi. Like the first time his blade was blocked by her's, but this time he did not dodge her counterattack. He simply released his ninjato, and changed into his Crawlerling Form, his body exploding into hundreds of tiny spiders. The woman's Wakizashi slid through the cloud of critters without harming him. Once they had dropped to the tiled floor, he led his hundred tiny bodies to crawl up the woman's legs, across her blue jacket, and onto her face, neck, and hands, the vulnerable areas of her body. She released her sword in panick, trying to brush him away. Then he bit her, in 10 places at once, and she screamed. The gift Toru used on his victims by injecting poison in their bloodstream, caused their flesh and skin to slowly rot. Now it would be only a matter of minutes for her to weaken, and a matter of days until her demise. He released his victim, the stream of spiders rushing to the floor and reforming into his human body a short distance away.

He searched for the man with the Katana, and found him already covered in webbing. Hardly able to wield his sword, the Garou was struggling against three Ananasi. Toru was impressed by the man's swordskill. A shame that he must be present during this attack. It made things more complicated. Two of his minions were fighting a caucasian woman. It would all be over now within a minute. Toru turned to look for their last victim, the woman with the long hair, and the little scar under her left eye. He found her supporting the woman with the Wakizashi. He frowned as he noticed she was still standing on her feet. The poison should at least have had some effect on her muscles, but she seemed to have regained her composure and the colour of her skin hadn't changed. With so many spiderbites she should have lost consciousness by now.

He bend down to pick up his ninjato, and rushed toward both victims, this time to finish them off. When he came within striking distance, the young woman with the scar pushed away her packmate, and faced him. Toru thrust at her with his blade, as she tried to evade his attack. His blade only just missed her stomach, but with a quick turn he managed to strike her back. She yelled, and fell to the ground. Toru heaved his ninjato to cut of her head, but was taken by surprise as the woman's body changed into Crinos Form. The Garou jumped up, and rushed straight at him. He felt the impact of it's huge furry pelt bumping into him, it's claws burying into his back. Toru lost grib of his sword, and clung to the large head of the Werewolf, while it drove him backwards toward the wall of the corridor. Pain overtook him as he was driven into the tiled wall. As he felt his body mutate into the Pithus Form, the form of a Giant spider, he broke free of the concrete to counterattack.

* * *

Shinobu Tanaka took a defensive stance, extended her sharp claws, and prepared to engage the Ananasi a second time. The beast, now in it's horrifying Pithus Form, was much bigger than her own Crinos Form. But rage had already taken away her fears. She felt it gushing through her veins, from her belly through her limbs, gradually competing for dominance with her rational thought. She had to stay in control of her Rage, if she wanted to survive this. The leader of the Ananasi produced a loud hissing sound, and opened it's huge maw, showing two giant fangs as long as her underarm. This would be a bloody fight to the death. She threw her muzzle back, released a loud battle roar, and stormed towards the Werespider.

As she neared it, the monster tried to catch her between two of it's eight legs, ready to lauch at her with it's maw. Shinobu jumped for the left leg, grabbed it with both paws, and pulled it to the right with full force. Then she pushed the leg forward in front of her, between her and the maw. The Ananasi had clearly not expected this bold move, and repositioned it's other legs to regain balance. The giant fangs of the beast were only inches away from her head, only kept back by the leg, which functioned almost like a shield. Shinobu, feeling the pressure of the giant spider, opened her jaw and sank her own fangs into the spiderleg. Then she tore the hairy stilt apart, causing it to drop to the floor. The Wyrm creature's spoiled blood and puss burned in her mouth, and she spit it out, coughing. The respons of the monster to the injury was another loud hiss, and an impulsive shake of it's body. The shake caused Shinobu to loose balance and fall backwards to the tiled floor of the corridor.

The Werespider didn't give her any time to recover, and rushed towards her on it's seven remaining legs. As she desperately tried to crawl up, Miyoko appeared between her and her foe, _Seigi_ firmly in her hands. She engaged the giant monster and swung her Wakizashi twice. The right spiderleg fell to the ground in two pieces, and the Ananasi retreated, uttering terrifying screetches. Shinobu rushed forward and took position next to her packmate. "Let's take him out together! I'll go for the torso, you focus on those legs!", she said.

Shinobu rushed at the Ananasi once more, but had to draw back as the huge beast launced at her with it's fangs. Miyoko used the opportunity to rush to it's right, and with a quick cut of her Wakizashi she severed a third of the spider's leg's. The enraged beast now turned it's maw toward her packmate, creating an opportunity for Shinobu to reach it. She jumped forward, embracing the torso on impact, and buried her claws and fangs in the Ananasi leader. When Miyoko cut off a fourth leg, the monster's remaining stilts could not support it's bodyweight anymore. As the beast collapsed to the floor, Shinobu released it, and retreated to a safe distance. Miyoko raised her Wakizashi with both hands on the hilt, and pierced the monster's head. Then she pulled her weapon free, causing puss and blood to gush out of the wound, and retreated to stand next to Shinobu. For a short moment the huge spidercorps kept moving. Then it lay still, and shifted back into it's human Form.

Shinobu stared at the man's body. It lay awkwardly in a pool of blood, his arms severed, and a gaping wound visible in the spidertattoo on his head. As Shinobu and Miyoko turned there attention to their packmates, they noticed that another Werespider lay dead behind Norio. The grey haired Stargazer was covered in webbing, and could hardly move. His Katana, it's blade red with blood, was still firmly in his hands. Daniella, in her Crinos Form, sat on her knees next to him. "The Mime Stone tells me immediate danger to us has past. They must have fled!", the Black Furie shouted at them. Shinobu retook her human Form, and bit her teeth. The increasing pain in her back reminded her of the fresh swordwound that had not fully been regenerated.

"I guess we managed to fight them off, whatever they were.", Shinobu whispered to her packmate. Miyoko grinned at her. "I think we crushed enough bugs for today! Let's see if the others are ok, and get out of here fast!" Only now Shinobu noticed the many bitemarks on her friend's face, neck, and hands. She walked closer to examine the small wounds, and Miyoko bit her teeth as she touched them. "They don't hurt that much, but they itch. Anyway, I seem to be lucky today. The poison he used should have had it's effect by now, had it worked. But I think my necklace did it's protective work." Miyoko took out the necklace of blueish gemstones, she wore under her shirt. "The Heart of Midnight Nikita gave me in Paris, saved me once again!", she said, and put the necklace safely away under her shirt, where she kept it together with her necklace of Vampireteeth. Shinobu followed her packmate, as she silently walked toward their friends.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6 - The Dance of Kai Lin**

Aiko Rin Fuse sat herself down on the stone floor of the Grand Hall of Jade Buddha Temple. The ancient Temple complex, located in the center of Shanghai, was empty of people at this late hour, but she and her packmates had closed and locked the inner gates to be sure that no unexpected passersby would discover them by coïncidence. The skills that would be demonstrated here tonight were not meant for human eyes to witness, or any other creature's for that matter.

Her eyes followed the row of nine Arhats, from the large golden statue of Guanyin at the back entrance past the three golden Buddhas in the middle of the Hall. Opposite the first nine a second row of Arhats seemed to guard the room in auspicious silence. Along the front entrance to the Hall long strips of cloth, decorated with delicate flowers in red and gold, hung from the ceiling in front of the statues. This spiritual and peaceful place was an ideal spot for her and her new friends to share knowledge and teach eachother.

Fang Yin Li sat cross-legged opposite her, her eyes closed and the wrists of her hands resting on her knees, the palms of her hands upward. The woman was about 10 years older than her, and the leader of a Garou pack. Aiko Rin admired the Philodox. Fang Yin's eyes were filled with kindness. But in them also shone a kind of determination and self-control, that could only have been gained by past experiences. Experiences like meetings with inspiring friends, or encounters with terrifying foes. Aiko Rin had never left the territory of her sept before, which made her sometimes feel like an unexperienced cup, compared to the Garou she knew. But in a way the Path both Fang Yin and her followed, made them very similar. They both practiced the Art of Kailindo. To Aiko Rin the Garou Martial art was like a dance, which enabled her to fly, free of gravity. Despite her young age she had studied it's techniques vigorously, and could perform them almost perfectly. It was the one thing she knew she had mastered.

"Shall we commence?", Fang Yin asked while opening her eyes. Aiko Rin nodded and glanced to her left, at Chiaki and Arjuna. The pair had been sitting together on the stone steps to one of the adjacent buildings, watching them patiently. "Will you two be joining us?", she asked them. Arjuna stood up eagerly and started walking towards them. Chiaki however jumped to her feet, rushed after him, and grabbed his arm with both hands. The Silent Strider halted, and glanced at the younger woman next to him. "Are you sure you have recovered completely from the poison, Arjuna? You don't have to prove yourself to me, by learning Kailindo. You know that, right?", Chiaki asked him. Arjuna smiled at her. "Don't worry, my love. I am well, and I want to learn the Art not just to impress you, but for myself.", he answered. Chiaki's worried glance turned to Fang Yin, but the Philodox's reassuring eyes took away her tension. "Arjuna is fine now, Chiaki. The Werespider's poison only paralysed him temporarily. He has recovered completely." The blue-eyed Gaillard nodded and gave Arjuna a playfull push forward. "You go ahead than, tough guy. But I'm not picking you up if you can't handle the training!", she said.

The smile Chiaki showed, confirmed to Aiko Rin how much her _big sister_ liked the Silent Strider. It must have been exhausting to have to hide her relationship with the fellow Garou for so long. But since the emotional discovery of their secret by Fang Yin and her in the hotel room, the couple had stopped hiding their feelings. Ryota Higoshi entered the Grand Hall accompanied by two Get of Fenris. They halted next to the large golden statue of Guanyin, and seemed in deep conversation. It seemed that Ryota, their packleader, had accepted the relationship of her two packmates, and Aiko Rin was happy for them. Only Fang Yin still had trouble with them defying the Litany.

Arjuna took his place between Fang Yin and herself, glancing from her to the Philodox. He payed attention and seemed eager to learn. That was at least a good sign. She liked to teach Garou that intended to learn. But however motivated a Garou was, it was no guarantee he would be able to learn Kailindo. The Garou Martial art could only be mastered by those rare Garou that were able to control their Rage. When only a small minority of the enlightened Stargazers were able to learn and practice it, than Garou from another Tribe would have even more difficulty. Still she was happy to give Arjuna a try.

"What about you, Chiaki? Won't you take part in the lesson?", Fang Yin asked, while looking at the blue-eyed Gaillard. She had sat herself down just in front of one of the Arhat statues, watching them practice. "No, I have tried to learn Kailindo from Master Ciran before, but it's no use. I can't control my Rage. I will just be watching the two of you teach Arjuna.", she answered her.

Fang Yin nodded, and met Aiko's glance. "So what shall we start with?" Aiko Rin made a respectful bow towards the Philodox, and took two steps back. "Do you know the _Tranquil Forest Current_ style? Allow me to show you, miss Li, Arjuna." She emptied her head of irrelevant thoughts, focussed on the techniques she was about to perform, and relaxed all muscles in her body. She slid her rightfoot back, and bend through her knees, taking a defensive stance. Then she took her Lupus Form, and rushed towards the row of Arhat statues, which would function as her imaginary foes. Changing Forms between each technique, she zigzagged left and right between her targets.

* * *

Fang Yin watched the young Ahroun perform her Storm Dance. She was impressed by the perfection of Aiko Rin's technique. The girl had control over her body in either Form, and she seemed well in control of her Rage. She finished her performance at the accact same spot where she had started from. Arjuna and Chiaki clapped their hands in admiration, and smiled at their younger packmate. The two Get of Fenris with Ryota had turned towards them now. The performance had clearly drawn their attention. Fang Yin wondered if it had been a good idea to practice Kailindo in front of those two. Anything that was related to battle and brawls would fire up a Get of Fenris. Moreover she didn't like the sharp eyes of the one called Njal. The tall, long haired caucasian had been glaring at young Aiko Rin since arriving at the Temple. Chiaki and Arjuna breaking the Litany was enough trouble for the moment. She would not forgive herself if something similar would happen to Aiko Rin. The girl was too young and inexperienced to stand up to him. Therefore she had to keep an eye on the Get.

"I hope my skill wasn't too poor, miss Li?", Aiko Rin said politely, while bowing toward her. "The _Tranquil Forest Current_ style consists of multiple techniques that give you an impression of the basics of Kailindo. _Sweeping Leaves_ is a technique that enables you to rapidly decrease the distance between you and an opponent, while evading the initial attack. It allows you to engage and defend." She took her Lupus Form and repeated the technique twice, after which she retook her Human Form.

"A second technique is called _Scratching the Bark_. First you bring your opponent out of balance, by using your body's Shapeshifting ability. Second you use your Claws to disarm or wound your opponent. It allows you to counterattack and damage." Again the young Ahroun gave them a demonstration of the technique she had just discribed.

"The third and final technique I want to mention here is called _Treading the Canopy_. It is meant to take out multiple opponents by use of the weight of a Garou's different Forms. If you can master it, it allows you to attack and finish off multiple opponents at the same time. Quite deadly, if you are forced to use it." She rushed at the Arhats again, managed to climb one in the blink of an eye. Then she launched herself from the statue's wooden head to the next, and on to the third. Each time her jump was in Lupus Form and she changed into Crinos Form in mid-air.

Chiaki had risen and joined Arjuna, who was paying close attention to the lesson. "Those techniques look awesome, Aiko Rin! Especially that last one. I doubt that even a battle hardened Garou warrior could withstand such a powerful attack?", the Silent Strider mumbled. He made awkward jumps, trying to imitate the latter technique. Fang Yin could hardly hide a smirk. A flague of worry passed through her mind, and memories of a violent skirmish in Paris made her shiver. She had to teach this talented girl some modesty, or she would endanger herself and her friends.

"Master Ciran has taught you well. _Treading the canopy_ is surely one of the most difficult techniques to master for any Garou practicing Kailindo. I must say I could not perform it as well as you just did. But I would like to raise a point.", Fang Yin said, while making a slight bow with her hands folded respectfully in front of her. "To master the art of Kailindo, it's styles, techniques, is one thing. To use them in a real combat situation is another matter! The latter you can only learn from experience, battle experience, and I have had some lately.", she said, while looking into Aiko Rin's eyes. The girl nodded eagerly, and smiled. "This is my first time leaving my sept, and I am yearning for some battle experience, miss Li.", she answered. Fang Yin shook her head, and continued. "No opponent is the same, and an opponent will always adept it's strategy during a battle. I will promise you that actual combat experience is not something you will like! It is something that will change your views, make you cautious and determined."

Fang Yin's words were rudely interrupted by mocking laughter, and she glanced at it's source. The tall caucasian man she had had worries about had joined them, his sharp eyes looking down at the young Ahroun. "Little one! My name is Njal Lonnqvist, proud warrior of Fenris and defender of Gaia. I've been watching you practice that Eastern style of Garou combat. It looks pretty, just like you, but I doubt it's effectiveness. I challenge you to a duel, here and now! That is...if you dare face me?" Fang Yin tried to intervene, but the man placed a large, hairy hand on her chest, and pushed her back. He raised his other hand toward Chiaki and Arjuna, startling them. "I asked the little one a question. Don't mingle or you will regret it!"

Fang Yin swallowed, and glanced at Ryota, who tried to walk over, but was kept back by Enok, the other Get of Fenris. An argument followed between the old Theurge and the much taller Gaillard. "...Aiko Rin is still a girl! Tell your friend to leave her alone. I thought we were making plans to find and capture a common enemy?", the Stargazer argued. "Njal is a proud warrior, who is just getting acquainted with your packmates. Give him his fun, and he will stand down in a minute.", Enok answered reassuringly, while holding Ryota back.

Fang Yin groaned and glanced at Aiko Rin, who, to her surprise, smiled at her confidently. "Don't worry about me. This is my chance to gain some experience. The moment I've been waiting for. Let me handle him, miss Li.", the young Ahroun said, while taking two steps back. Then she took a defensive stance, facing the tall Get.

* * *

Aiko Rin felt excited as she braced herself to engage her much taller opponent. This was something she had been wishing for. An opportunity to prove her skills in a real brawl. A way to show her new packmates and friends she was not a little girl anymore. A moment to gain renown in the eyes of other Garou. But somehow the situation seemed different than any Kailindo training she had ever attended before. A torrent of tingles started flushing through her belly, threatening the piece of mind she had always taken for granted. Irregular shivers slid down her spine, making her stance more wobbely than stable. When she realised that these might be actual signs of fear, she started getting angry with herself.

She shook her head fiercely, and pushed away the upcoming burst of Rage. She focussed on her opponent, and met his eyes. The tall man showed her a disrespectful glare, and his lips formed a degrading smirk. The worst thing was that he didn't even take a defensive posture. He just stood there, looking down on her, urging her to attack. Then she took her Lupus Form, and rushed at him. When she reached her opponent a moment later, she tried to flank him, but was somehow intercepted by his huge hands, and lifted in the air. Aiko Rin tried to recapture the momentum by changing into Crinos Form, and using her body weight to surprise Njal in his human Form. But the man threw her across his shoulder onto the stone floor.

She crawled to her feet as fast as she could. But before she had recovered, the Get of Fenris' fist hit her square on the jaw, followed by a punch in her furry stomach. Eventough she was the same height in her Crinos Form as Njal in his human Form, the impact of his attack overwhelmed her. She was launched through the air, and landed flat on her back a couple of meters away.

This time she had difficulty getting up, and when she looked up the man had already reached her. In an impulse she changed back to her human Form, and tried to make herself as small as she could by crouching on the floor. But Njal's large hand grabbed her by her hair, ruining her Zypher style hairbun. With his other hand he lifted her and pushed her against one of the Arhat statues. Aiko Rin felt bruised and weak, and tears started to form in the corners of her eyes. "That's enough insulting for one day! Release her immediately! You are nothing more than a big bully, who wants to match his skills with young cubs.", she heared Fang Yin yell at the Get of Fenris.

* * *

Fang Yin firmly pushed away the Rage that was forming in her stomach. She had to stay calm, despite the anger she felt toward the tall Ahroun mistreating her young friend. She had to stay in control of the situation. The facts were that they might need the help of this Get of Fenris pack to solve the mysterious death of Ya the kind. The Garou they had been chasing all the way from Europe to Shanghai was somehow connected to the location of the murder. It seemed that the only way to solve this tension between the two packs, was for one of them to defeat Njal in battle. They had to earn the respect of the aggressive Garou. And it appeared that she was the one with this nasty task.

When Fang Yin took two steps towards the tall Ahroun, he lowered his arms, dropping Aiko Rin roughly on the stone floor. The man did not move an inch, and she waited a moment for Aiko Rin to crawl away toward Chiaki and Arjuna. When Fang Yin met Njal's glance, she met the eyes of a battle hardened warrior. He surely would outmatch her in strength, and he moved fast. She had to gain the advantage by luring him into attacking her and underestimating her abilities. "Why is it you have so many scars, Njal? It must be from all the beatings you have taken. I doubt you have ever beaten an experienced Garou in a fight. Maybe you just beat their children to force them to declare you the winner?", she said mockingly.

The Get of Fenris' expression changed from amusement to anger. "How dare you doubt my accomplishments in battle? I will make you bow before me, woman. You will beg me to spare you!", he yelled back at her. The tall man suddenly rushed at her with great speed, and Fang Yin had only seconds to respond. The moment he reached her, his fist launched at her head, ready to strike her down with the first blow. She swiftly grasped Njal's wrist and arm without blocking his attack, and turned into her Crinos Form. As she changed Forms, she commenced a shoulder throw which was accelerated by the enormous power in her Crinos arms. This caused the Get of Fenris to loose his balance, and he made a rough landing with his back on the floortiles a couple of meters away.

Fang Yin retook her human Form, and waited patiently for her opponent to rise. The furious Get of Fenris shook his head, and spit on the floor in front of her. "You were lucky just now, Stargazer. But that luck has run out!" Again he rushed at her with great speed, his arms ready to grab her. Fang Yin immediately turned left and ran toward the closest Arhat statue. She changing into Lupus Form, jumped up against the wooden statue, and launched her slender wolf body into the air. Njal had to decrease his speed as he changed directions to follow her, and lost the momentum. Fang Yin managed to land right on top of the man, surprising him completely. The moment her paws touched Njal's chest, she changed in her heavy Crinos Form, causing him to loose balance and collapse to the floor.

But the Get of Fenris wasn't ready to give in yet. Small weapons, resembling axes, appeared in his hands, and he wildly slashed at the Philodox. Fang Yin quickly made a roll forward to stay out of reach of his blades, but she could not evade one attack to slice her lower leg. At a save distance she changed back into her human Form and drew her Butterfly sword. "Njal, put away your axes rightnow! If you want to measure your skills with the Stargazer, you will do it in a fair way. I won't let you kill an ally!", Enok shouted at his packmate. He released Ryota, and growled fiercely at Njal. The interference of Enok had it's effect on Fang Yin's opponent, who reluctantly put away his weapons, cursing to himself. Accordingly Fang Yin put away her own sword. The cut in her leg hurt badly, and she had trouble standing upright.

When Fang Yin glanced in the direction of Njal, she noticed a figure standing in a beam of moonlight behind one of the Arhats. The next moment, as passing clouds hid the moon, the beam disappeared and the figure seemed to vanish too. She glanced at Chiaki, who nodded, and slowly rose without drawing too much attention. The Gaillard must have noticed the mysterious visitor too, and would try to move around behind it.

Fang Yin quickly turned her attention back to the Get of Fenris, who was on the verge of storming at her a third time. She turned and stumbled toward the entrance of the Hall, feeling the hot breath of a ravenous Njal in her neck. She glanced up, and instinctively she jumped up and reached out to grab two of the long strips of cloth hanging from the ceiling. She pulled herself up, swinging forward, staying out of reach of the Get of Fenris' hands. Then she swung around to impact her opponent from the side with both feet. Njal lost his balance and stumbled backwards, crashing into a wooden Arhat.

The next moment a strange creature appeared from behind the tumbling statue. It's features were much more delicate and graceful than those of the average Garou, and made Fang Yin think of a fox. The creature was immediately jumped by a vigilant Chiaki. The young woman sat confidently on top of her furry prey, but showed the same frown as Arjuna and Aiko Rin, when she noticed the creature's three tails. Everyone quickly assembled around the visitor, and Ryota motioned Chiaki to release it. "Who are you and why were you hiding all this time? How long have you been watching us?", he asked.

"My name is Yubi, and I am Kitsune. I follow the path of Air and Water, Gukutsushi. Since I came to Shanghai I have been living in this Temple, so it was you lot who have intruded on my privacy. But I won't hold that against you. I have just witnessed your abilities, Garou, and could not help overhearing your conversation. I could well use your help, and am willing to give you information you need to solve the death of your Tribemember."

Ryota frowned, and exchanged glances with Fang Yin and Enok. Fang Yin had heard about the Werefoxes, but it was her first time to meet one in person. The Kitsune were smart creatures, but that could be used for either goodness or evil, she realised all too well. She nodded toward the Theurge, as did Enok, who then turned to his defeated packmate. "Arjuna, please show miss Yubi the thing you found inside the apartment of Ya the Kind." After the Silent Strider had handed the folded paper figure to the Kitsune, she examined it with great interest. Then she raised her head, and glanced at Arjuna. This is Ju-Fu, paper magic that belongs solely to the Kitsune, and… I think I know who made and lost this.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7 - Little Enticer**

Kimiko Hinaru ended the call she had just received on her mobile phone, and bit her lip. It had been a very short conversation, but the information she had gotten out of it had disturbed her. She had been expecting a call from Toru, who was the leader of and her main contact with the Silent Fangs of Ananasa. Instead his second in command, a Werespider called Ume, had called to notify her that Toru had been slain, and two simultaneous assassination attempts on the Stargazer pack had failed. Well, Ume had not accactly called it failures. She had emphasized it as being mere delays, and assured her the Garou would be dead within the next 72 hours.

That's when Kimiko had broken off the connection. She was already thinking ahead, since she could not afford any more delays. Mikaboshi, the Yama King she served, had been very clear about the importance of the _Tokyo operation_. He had put her in charge of directing it. The killing of the Silver Lotus Garou was a side matter, but if it was not concluded on schedule, it could well affect the main plan. Further delay could attrackt the unwanted attention of other powerful forces, either Yama Kings or some Wyrm entities from the West. Kimiko would not risk loosing Mikaboshi's favour. She tried not to think about the horrible fate that would be awaiting her after failing the Yama King. Failing was never an option for an Akuma.

Takashi Osamu, ofcourse, was another matter. The good man wasn't aware of the greater plan. He knew that she was Akuma and that she served the Yama Kings, but Kimiko had never mentioned the name of her master. Working closely together for many years, had caused the two of them to develop something that could be nothing less than a tight friendship. She realized however that in the end Takashi was nothing more than a mortal pawn in the greater game Mikaboshi was playing. Takashi was a great businessman, and his use was to lead the Tokyo branche of the Pentex Corporation as Executive director. She was there to secure his position, and to see that he made decisions in-line with Mikaboshi's _Tokyo operation_.

That was why she had been furious when he had confessed to her what had happened yesterday, during his visit to Goro Shobo's base of operations. She had known that the Kuei-jin _oyabun_ was power-hungry and hard to control. She should have insisted on accompanying Takashi to the meeting to keep an eye on things. As a result of her ignorance the pitiful little underling Kuei-jin had forced the terms of a new agreement out of Takashi, by sending his mortal lust-puppet on him. But today Kimiko personally would take care of that never happening again. She would take out the little enticer, that _yariman_, to teach Goro Shobo some humility. She despised the overconfident Kuei-jin, but she still needed him to complete the _Tokyo operation_. She adjusted her white skirt-suit, put on her Moschino sunglasses, and commenced her walk from the boardroom to the main garage, where a car with personal driver would be waiting for her.

* * *

Eri smiled kindly at the schoolgirl she had just approached near a group of streetmusicians. The girl was a newcomer to this area, and a perfect victim for defilement. She could spot them so easy nowadays, eventhough the crowds of Harajuku ward were more numerous than ever. It was as if she could feel the innocence of the girl's soul radiating. She had been like that once, innocent and overprotected by her parents, who forbid her to go out, have boyfriends, or buy the expensive things she liked so much. Goro Shobo had released her from those restrictions in life by convincing her to flee her parents house, and move in with him.

When she began serving him, it had been hard to find and convince fellow teenagers to do her bidding. But now it was she who supplied multiple hostess bars and AV-studios with fresh girls weekly, just like the Kuei-jin had requested from her. Working for him had earned her tremendous influence in the Harajuku station area and in the schools of Shibuya ward. She even had her own little gang of girls now, who obeyed her fanatically as if she was Kuei-jin herself. Some of them followed the Kogal fashion style, while others dressed in Ganguro or GothLoli styles. Susumu was maybe the best example of such a fanatic follower. The girl's hair was dyed blue, bound with a big white ribbon, and her long dark blue dress was shaped like that of a porcelain doll from an English puppet museum.

Eri noticed Susumu making her way through the crowds, seemingly in a hurry. When the girl saw her, she turned and came over to join them. "Eri, there are people looking for you." She frowned and glanced at her friend. "What do you mean by _looking for me_? Who are they?" Susumu shrugged. "A local man accompanied by a foreign woman. A caucasian woman. The man is quite handsome. At least I think so. His clothes are a mix of hiphop and punk fashion, and he is carrying a guitar. I'm not sure of his age, though. He could be a famous popsinger or a bum. Hard to tell without speaking to him directly."

Eri always wondered how the girl was able to speak so incoherently. Susumu was quite ugly and not too smart. She was not the kind of girl she would choose to be her friend in school. But she was extremely loyal to her, and that's what Eri thought was most important. Eri knew she was pretty and enjoyed people reminding her of that fact, whether they were other girls sucking up to her or older men undressing her with their eyes. She enjoyed being in control and having certain power over people around her. Eri hated being refused something she wanted, or being ignored by someone she liked.

"Anyway, they have been asking questions about you and Daisuke all morning. I've been told this by multiple sources.", the girl continued. Eri unconsciously raised the fingers of her left hand to her cheek, while pondering the situation. "Susumu, I want you to find Daisuke quickly. I think I want to meet this _handsome_ man." The girl nodded and rushed into the crowd to find the Kuei-jin. Eri grinned. The man and the woman most probably were hunters, or police. If so, they would be in for a surprise. She turned her attention to the schoolgirl again, and showed her her kindest smile. "So, where were we? Oh, you were interested in becoming a model, were you not?"

* * *

Norio Tsuda sat himself down on the sidewalk close to Harajuku bridge, and put the leather guitarcase on his lap. He studied the groups of people surrounding him, while he calmly took out his instrument. The case had two compartments, one which could be reached by opening a long zipper to the side, while the other could be accessed by pulling open a buttoned flap of leather at the bottom. The former compartment held his guitar, while the latter hid _Goji_. His Katana was simply too long to be carried under a jacket, like Miyoko's Wakizashi, without people noticing it, so he had had no choice but to use the case. It was a perfect solution, since an instrument helped him to blend in with the crowds of youth here in Harajuku. Moreover, the buttoned flap did not hamper him in drawing his weapon quickly whenever necessary.

"So did you give up the search already, Quickblade? Then I suppose I was wrong about you before!" Norio turned his head and glanced at Daniella Black, who had sat herself down next to him. She was sitting up straight, her legs crossed in front of her, and her hands on her knees. She gave him a firm, almost arrogant stare. It had been Miyoko who had divided the four of them in two couples. That way they would be able to search more effectively for the followers of Goro Shobo. He was stuck with the French girl in Harajuku, while Miyoko herself had taken Shinobu with her to search in nearby Shibuya. The Black Furie was getting on his nerves. In Tokyo were not many Garou of her tribe, but he had met one or two in the past. Those encounters had been enough for a lifetime. But now he had to put up with this young vixen because of his friend Miyoko.

Norio stared at his instrument, and lay his fingers on the strings. "Wrong about what?", he asked her in a neutral tone and started playing on the guitar. He heard the Black Furie inhale, and expected another monologue about him being shovinistic and useless, but she seemed to hesitate. When he glanced at her, he noticed that she was listening to the tune he was playing. Her eyes glanced up to meet his, and when he smiled at her, he thought she was actually blushing. But she managed to recover before he had blinked with his eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Don't try that sweet treatment on me, buster! What I meant was that I must be wrong about you being as determined and capable as I expected you to be after seeing you fight against the Ananasi.", she blasted out. Passersby who glanced at them quickly returned to their own business after meeting her furious glance. He wondered if Daniella was actually mad at the people watching or at herself for speaking so loudly in a public place. "And were you wrong again, when you heard me play just now?", Norio answered her, pouring some oil on the fire. Maybe escalating this was the only way to finally come to terms with the Black Furie. There must be sense in her?!

When he turned his attention to the crowds again, his eyes were drawn to a schoolgirl passing them by. She wore a white shirt with a blue tie, a pleated blueish skirt, and loose white socks. A similar uniform must be worn by hundreds of girls in the area, and still _she _had caught his eye in some way. It was as if she reminded him of someone or something. The girl halted for a moment, when her path was blocked by a group of passing youths, and his eyes met her's seemingly by coïncidence. It seemed as if she smiled at him, before continuing her walk. It all went so fast, and he wondered if he had been imagining it. He felt an urge to follow her and talk to her, altough he didn't understand why.

He swiftly put his guitar back in the leather case, hung it across his shoulder, and rose. When the Black Furie put a hand on his arm, he shook it off wildly. "He, I'm sorry, Norio. I didn't mean to offend you. Where are you going so suddenly?", she apologized. Norio heard her speak, but he forgot the meaning of her words the moment they reached his ears. When he focussed on something important, he had trouble taking his allies in account, especially allies that were a pain in the butt. He liked to venture by himself, and did not like to depend on someone else. That was one of the reasons why he could never join a pack.

Norio rushed into the crowds after the girl, pondering who she was or what it was she reminded him off. Once or twice he thought he had lost her, but after a moment he managed to catch a glimpse of her again. Then she turned right, into a side street. The street was empty, except for a shopowner arguing with a customer about something, and one or two passersby. Norio quickened his pace, and when she turned left and entered an alley between two houses, he followed her without a second thought. She seemed to slow down at the end of the alley, and he rushed foward, planning to overtake her.

Then she suddenly turned around to face him. Norio froze as her beautiful eyes, shining like black pearls, met his. She flipped her long black hair, and gave him an innocent smile. "I'm sorry sir, can I help you?" Her voice was soft and sweet like the rays of the morning sun in spring. He shook his head, and tried to remind himself of the reason why he had followed her. "I am looking for someone... and you looked so familiar. May I know your name?", he mumbled. He felt butterflies in his stomach, and could not keep his eyes of the girl.

Then he noticed movement behind him, and saw the slender shape of a man in the corner of his eye. The man was nearing fast, and he caught a glimpse of a knife. But when the girl lay her soft hand on his arm, he got distracted. "My name is Eri, sir. May I know yours? You seem like... a kind gentleman." Her innocent smile seemed to change into a ruthless smirk. Norio cursed, quickly opened the flap of his guitarcase, and drew Goji. He managed a turn, and blocked the slender man's knife with his blade. Then he felt something thin and sharp enter his back. When he looked down, he noticed the needle in the girl's hand. Norio felt the strenght in his legs drain away, and he collapsed, hitting the pavement.

* * *

Norio slowly opened his eyes, and instinctively tried to raise a hand to his painful head. He frowned as he noticed both his hands were tied to his ankles in some way. He was sitting on a sofa, between a bunch of small pillows, and was unable to move his lower legs. The steel chain that restrained his wrists, must also have been used to tie his ankles to it. He looked up and met the eyes of the schoolgirl he had been following. Eri smiled at him. She was very beautiful, had a sweet and innocent appearance, and reminded Norio of a popular girl he had been fond of in highschool. But at the same time he realized that this girl was the minion of Goro Shobo, the ruthless Kuei-jin he had been hunting. He had to free himself and overpower her, so he could get the information he needed.

But it seemed that she was clearly in control at the moment. To Eri's left and right stood three more girls, two wearing a school uniform, while the third was dressed in GothLoli style. Behind them a young, slender man with a knitted cap and glasses was sitting on the edge of a desk. He was playing with the knife which Norio recognized from his final conscious moments in the alley. When he met his eyes, an evil grin formed on the man's face, and he pointed the knife towards the opposite desk. On the tabletop lay his guitar, on top of the leather bag. Norio coughed, and glanced across the room to locate _Goji_.

"Are you looking for your guitar or for this?" He looked up at Eri to see her holding his Katana in front of her with both hands. They at least had brought it here. Getting his hands on it would be the next problem. The girl seemed to study the beautiful carvings on the scabbard and tsuba. "This weapon of yours is no ordinary blade. I presume you are a hunter? What is your name and who send you after Daisuke and me?", she asked, while glancing at him. Norio kept silent, and turned his attention to the other girls, who seemed to wait for Eri to give them an errand. He knew about the rise of female gangs in the city, but the young age of these gangmembers still surprised him.

Suddenly Eri pulled the blade out of it's sheet, moved swiftly toward him, and sat down on his lap. While she whispered in his ear, she pushed the blade of _Goji_ against his throat. "_Namenayo_! Your female friend is dead. She tried to follow you, but my girl's ambushed her. But you I like, and I will spare you…for a while. That is, if you behave?! Well, what will it be?" She sat up straight and waited for his response. Norio bit his teeth, as he felt the sharp edge of his sword cut through his skin. So Daniella had been killed by this scum. That meant he couldn't count on any quick help from Miyoko and her packmates. He was on his own, once again. But on his own he was at his best.

"I will behave! My name is Norio Tsuda, Stargazer, and proud member of the _Heavenly Successors of the Deamon Eater _camp.", Norio answered. Me and my friend were hunting Kuei-jin, and were tracing Daisuke and you. Eri gave him a satisfied smile, and seemed to have lost the cold, merciless determination that had filled her only moments before. She released the pressure of the sword at his throat, and calmly lay the weapon down on the sofa right next to them. It was only inches out of his grasp, but he did not dare to reach for it. Not yet. On his lap sat the young, innocent schoolgirl, that had caught his breath earlier in Harajuku.

"Susumu, I want you to go out with the girls and find out if there are others looking for me or Daisuke. These Garou often work in packs." The girl with the long, dark blue dress and white ribbon in her blueish hair nodded eagerly, and made her way through the door, followed by the two girls in school uniform. "Daisuke, I want to have a moment alone with the Stargazer, before Goro Shobo arrives. Please leave us." Norio glanced at the Kuei-jin, who did not seem to plan on moving an inch. Eri turned towards her ally and gave him the sweetest smile. "Don't worry, I have everything under control in here. If you do me this favour, I will make it up to you later!", she said. The Kuei-jin finally nodded, and mumbling something to himself, he left the room.

Eri turned her attention back to him, and she moved her hands to his face. The fingers of her left hand moved tenderly along his cheek and jaw, while her right hand moved through his hair. Norio felt butterflies in his stomach, when she gave him another sweet smile. The girl was so much younger than him, and her premature body weighed almost nothing on his lap, but he seemed to loose his sense of proper behaviour by the minute. He had a weakness for beautiful woman, especially the Kawai looking ones, which Miyoko had once called his biggest flaw. But it was something he couldn't change about himself. When she stuck out her tongue at him, he felt his manhood grow, and the last shred of self-control vanished.

"I see I caught your attention, Stargazer. Well, you are in luck, since I like brave men with swords.", Eri whispered mockingly, and she started kissing his cheeks and the corners of his mouth. Norio answered her kisses and his tongue danced with hers. Her lips were so soft, her skin so tender. He felt her hands sliding down along his arms to the place where the iron chain firmly bound his wrists to his legs. She grabbed his restrained hands and squeezed them softly, as if massaging them. Then she ended their kiss, and sat up straight again. Smiling innocently at him, she moved her hands to her chest, casually unbuttoned her white shirt, and let it slide down her shoulders. She undid her bra, revealing her tight breasts to Norio. She had not removed her blue tie, and the colourful silk piece of cloth hung down her chest, emphasized the round curves to either side of it.

"I bet you would like me to take of your cuffs, so you can touch these freely? Well, I can't do that, but I can do something else!" Eri got up and moved to sit next to Norio. She unbuttoned his pants, moved one hand inside, and he felt her soft fingers envelop his manhood. She pulled it out, and Norio closed his eyes as she started moving her hand up and down continuously.

"Why are you doing this, Eri? What do you want from me?", he asked her finally. "I do this because I want to, Stargazer! What I want from you is pleasure, and there is nothing more exciting as sharing intimacy with powerful men, just before they die. You had better enjoy paradise with me before your certain death. Goro Shobo will kill you when he arrives." When he frowned at her, she showed a smirk, and gestured above them. When Norio let his head rest backwards on the sofa, he noticed the swords that hung against the wall.

"My master is a collector of unique swords of hunters he has slain. Your Katana will add nicely to his collection. He will be pleased." She bent forward and took his manhood in her mouth. As the young girl moved her head up and down, sliding her tongue around like an experienced call-girl, Norio sighed and squeezed his hands into fists. He tried to clear his mind, and focus on his task. He had been hunting for a dangerous Kuei-jin, and he had found him alright. But to be able to survive the upcoming confrontation, he had to free himself first, get his sword back, and get rid of these minions. His best chance to beat the Kuei-jin was, to face him one-on-one. But how could he root out this base of filth and corruption, if he couldn't even overpower this perverted schoolgirl.

When he looked down at Eri, the girl glanced up from his lap, her beautiful eyes disarming him. Those butterflies again. Was he falling in love with her? She continued her lustful practice a little while longer, teasing him some more. Finally Eri got up to stand in front of him. She looked perfect to him, only wearing loose white socks, the tie, and a pleated blueish skirt at her slender hips. While she bent a little through her knees, she sensually slid her panties down her legs, and laid them across his face. Then she placed her knees on the sofa beside his legs, and sat on top of him again, with only her pleated skirt to cover their private parts.

"We don't have much time, so please enjoy every moment with me, brave Stargazer. It will be the final pleasure for you in this life!", Eri whispered, and he felt her fingers enveloping his manhood. He felt it slide inside her, and while her lips found his through the panties covering his face, her hips started moving rhythmically. Norio tried to gasp for breath as the girl rode his lap, and he caught a glimpse of her breasts moving up and down. That's when he felt a bubble of Rage building up inside his stomach. He let his head rest back against the sofa cushion, the girl's panties sliding down along his throat, to his chest. Eri placed two hands on the cloth and sat straight up. She started moaning aloud as she moved her hips faster and faster.

At that moment Norio's eyes were drawn to a woman in white entering the room. The newcomer walked regally but quickly toward them without making a sound, and he saw how she raised her right hand. Something he could not identify seemed to be launched from her wrist, and a moment later Eri's body stopped moving. The young girl's eyes had opened wide and her skin turned pale. Then her head tilted awkwardly, tore loose at the neck, and fell down to the ground, rolling helplessly across the floor.

* * *

Kimiko Hinaru shook her head, while examining the schoolgirl's lifeless body. She always checked if her victims were truly dead, since she didn't like sloppy work. She could hardly believe that this young mortal had created so much trouble for Takashi. On the other hand she knew that all men had the same pitiful weakness, and there were those women who knew accactly how to exploit it. Kimiko glanced at the man sitting on the sofa, beneath her victim. She couldn't hide a smirk when she noticed his condition. His hands and ankles were cuffed with an iron chain, which was fastened along the back and bottom of the sofa. His throat showed a cut, which must be from the sword that lay between the pillows to their left. She took her white leather gloves out of her pocket, and calmly put them on. Then she lay her hand on the tsuka and picked up the sword. She put her left hand in the dead girl's armpit, and thrust the Katana through the back of the corpse. Blood gushed out of the wound, as she pulled the blade free again. Kimiko took care not to stain her white skirt-suit, while she lay the weapon back on the sofa.

The grey-haired young man did not stir. He looked exhausted, and seemed to be in a daze. He must have been another _victim_ of the girl. The brat's last one ever. The precise cut of her Bloodlash tendril had been meant to imitate the cut of a Japanese sword. Only trained eyes would notice the brat's head had not been severed by a Katana. The stab through the girl's back would imply that the sword on the sofa was the murder weapon. Fingers should point to rival Yakuza groups first, causing division among Goro Shobo's followers. She turned to the man to finish him off, but then hesitated for a moment. If the Kuei-jin oyabun's minions would find him alive, it could serve as another deception to cover her own tracks. "Count your blessings, mister. I am in a good mood today, so I will let you live.", she said, while glancing around the room one final time. She took of her gloves, and put them back in her pocket. Then she turned, and made her way outside, where her car with driver was waiting for her.

* * *

Daniella Black hid behind the door of a small storeroom, waiting for the woman in white to pass by her. She had no idea who the woman was, but the _Mime Stone_ had warned her of imminent danger. Her main objective was to find and rescue Norio, and she couldn't afford to get mixed up in any skirmish in her current state. The deep knife wound in her side hurt less in her Lupus Form, but she was in no condition to fight. When the coast was clear, she swiftly made her way through the narrow corridors of the building, following the scent of the Stargazer. Several times she had to jump over a corps blocking her way. Three dead she had counted so far, the arms and other body parts of the victims covered with tattoos. These men must be Yakuza than, and had probably fallen victim to the woman in white. The guns that lay next to them on the floor appeared to have been of no use to them. She increased her pace and prayed Norio was still alive.

At the end of the corridor a closed door blocked her way, and she shifted back into her human Form to open it. The pain in her side increased, and she clenched her teeth. The scent of the Stargazer had become stronger along the way, and she was sure she would find him here. The room she entered looked much like an office with desks and laptops, and she frantically glanced left and right for a sign of Norio. She noticed his leather guitarcase on one of the desks, and she rushed toward it. Her heart beat faster, and when she noticed fresh blood on the floor, her breath caught. When she followed the bloodstains to the far end of the room, she finally noticed the Stargazer in his awkward position. She stumbled toward him, lifted the body of the dead schoolgirl off his lap, and let it drop to the floor.

Norio met her eyes with a stubborn glance. "Don't you start pouting again, Black Furie! I can explain about the girl… They ambushed me!" Daniella could hardly hide a grin. She could have given him another lecture about improper behaviour, but she didn't. Instead she rushed forward and embraced him tightly. "I'm so happy to see that you are save! Please never rush off like that again, Quickblade. You can't handle this by yourself. You need Miyoko and Shinobu. You need me!" She felt another sting of pain in her side, bit her teeth.

The Stargazer frowned at her, and looked concerned. "Are you hurt, Daniella? He pointed to the body on the floor. "The girl's name was Eri. She turned out to be the one we have been chasing to find Goro Shobo. She told me they had killed you already." Daniella glanced at the dead schoolgirl, and turned her attention to Norio's chains. "I ran after you, but lost you in the smaller streets. Then a girl in a similar school uniform stabbed me, and left me for dead. She must have thought me to be an average person, since I was able to follow her to this building undetected in Lupus Form."

Daniella changed into her Crinos Form, grabbed the chain with her paws, and tore them apart. Then she turned back into her Lupus Form. Once Norio was free, he dressed, grabbed his Katana and Guitar, and put them away in the guitarcase. Then she led him through the corridor in a hurry, out of the building, in order to find her packmates.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8 - Triads and Tails**

Chiaki Hasekura followed close behind Fang Yin, as the party entered the busy Yuyuan Garden area. She lay her right hand on the shoulder of the Philodox so she wouldn't loose her in the crowd. This area was actually part of the old town of Shanghai, but not much of the original houses were left. The massive Authentic Chinese-style buildings to their left and right were all reconstructions. The souvenir shops, juwelry stores and expensive restaurants at the bottom floors were meant to draw massive tourism to this area. They surely had succeeded in that, judging from the mass of people that blocked their way.

Now and again she caught a glimpse of Yubi, who was walking ahead of Fang Yin. The Kitsune was leading them to the hideout of the killer of Ya the Kind, which should not be far from here. Chiaki felt intrigued by the Werefox. When she had been a young cub, the Gaillards of her sept had sung strange tales about those creatures. But nowadays they were rarely seen in the countryside of Japan. To meet one in the flesh for the first time in her life felt both exciting and dangerous. Yubi could not be much older than her, judging from her human form, but her behaviour and appearance somehow inspired awe.

When they turned to enter a narrow shoppingstreet to their right, Chiaki's eyes met those of Njal for a moment. The ferocious Get of Fenris, who also had been assigned to their party for this venture, followed right behind them. When he noticed her watching him, a mocking grin formed on his face. The sun, shining brightly behind him, seemed to cover him in obscure darkness. The violent Garou actually scared her since the brawl she had witnessed at the Jade Buddha Temple, and she couldn't help shivering. She tried her best to mask her fear by turning her attention back to Fang Yin. Chiaki had come to admire the Philodox, because of the nobel way she had faced Njal in defense of young Aiko Rin. Arjuna and herself had been stunned by the quick and violent way in which the Get of Fenris had beaten their packmate, and had been unable to interfere. She felt ashamed and in debt toward Aiko Rin. But Fang Yin had shown herself to be a true leader. After the brawl the woman even personally suggested that Njal should accompany the three of them to the killer's layer. Fang Yin seemed to have no fear at all for the European killing machine. Chiaki smiled to herself. She had come to realize that her meeting with the leader of the Silver Lotus pack might not be mere coïncidence. There seemed to be some purpose for it, and she yearned to know what it was.

When they reached the broad street that formed the border of the busy shopping area, Yubi halted and turned to Fang Yin. Chiaki had gotten used to the Kitsune first addressing the Philodox, before talking to the rest of them. The two of them, both of chinese origin, spoke Mandarin chinese. Chiaki did not understand a word of what they were saying, but she was able to guess a topic by interpreting the non-verbal gestures they made. It didn't bother her much, since she trusted Fang Yin to translate anything of importance afterwards. Njal, however, didn't seem to like the chinese conversations one bit. But the obvious irritation on his face didn't seem to bother Yubi or Fang Yin at all.

Finally Fang Yin pointed toward one of three tall highrises, that loomed above the old, two-floor houses on the other side of the street. "Our target lives in an appartment on the 23rd floor of that building. He should be home sleeping during the day, since he seems to do all his work for the Triads at night. Remember that he is Kitsune, and an assassin. We should not underestimate him, and have to stay vigilant.", she said. Chiaki nodded in agreement. The Philodox turned her attention to Njal. "I am always vigilant, little valkyrie! I have to, with so many spawns of the Wyrm lurking about in this damn city.", Njal answered her. Chiaki grinned. Ever since she had defeated him in their brawl at the Temple, the Get of Fenris addressed Fang Yin with 'little valkyrie'. It seemed to be his way of showing her the respect she had earned. "Well, I shall take that as a confirmation than, Njal. Let's go.", the Philodox said, and turned to follow Yubi.

When the elevator reached the 23rd floor, Fang Yin put a finger to her lips and motioned them to be quiet. Yubi led them through a dusty hallway and along a dark corridor to the entrance of an appartment. The front door was made of thick wood, but in front of it a secondary door of steel bars reïnforced it. Yubi stepped aside and glanced at Fang Yin, who in turn glanced at her. Well, Chiaki was no Ragabash, but Arjuna had shown her a trick or two about how to deal with locks in general. She felt in her pocket, took out two steel hairpins, and after a few moments the barred door opened. She wanted to start on the lock of the wooden front door, but then noticed wires that pointed to a possible alarm system. She pointed them out to Fang Yin, and raised her shoulders. Fang Yin glanced at Yubi in turn, frowning.

"Enough of this bloody waiting. Let me handle this!", Njal suddenly exclaimed, and he braced himself. Fang Yin shook her head wildly, trying to discourage him. Chiaki quickly moved away from the door. The next moment the Get of Fenris rushed passed her and rammed into it. With a loud crack the door was severed from its hinges, and dropped into the appartment, with Njal on top of it. Yubi was the first to shake away her surprise, and rush in behind the Get of Fenris. Chiaki followed her, right behind Fang Yin. "Well, so much for the element of surprise.", Yubi whispered. The Kitsune avoided the glance of Njal, who got up and snorted at her. "If I have to wait on you women to get anywhere, I could as well wait forever. Let's find this killer and be done with it!".

Chiaki glanced around the appartment. It was rather small, but for chinese standards average size. They had entered directly into the main room. A television on a small table was still turned on. The channel was the CCTV channel for jingju, and sounds of authentic chinese instruments added to the tension in the room. Where was he? If he had been asleep, he must have awoken by the sound of Njal breaking in? The Get of Fenris pointed to the sofa against the wall, that seemed to have been used as a bed. Blankets lay on the floor next to it. "He must have been sleeping? But where...". The sentence of Njal was suddenly cut short.

Chiaki turned to notice Njal had vanished. On the accact spot where he had stood only seconds before, a folded piece of paper floated gradually to the floor. "Where has he gone?", she exclaimed. She noticed Yubi sliding her hands in her pockets, and taking out a similar piece of paper. She glanced at Fang Yin, who had taken a defensive stance, her eyes scanning the room. Suddenly a creature appeared out of nowhere, right behind the Philodox. Chiaki was sure she could distinguish it's two tails. The next moment Fang Yin had vanished too. A second folded paper lay on the ground, where she had stood. "What the hell is happening?", she cried out in desperation. "Don't worry. I've got him now!", Yubi yelled back, while she opened the drawer of a closet. She lay the paper she held inside it, closed the drawer again, and stepped away from it.

* * *

Yubi watched Yong 'Leaps through Mists' as he finally appeared before them. The Eji had taken his Hitogata Form, and glanced at her with a surprised look. "Your Ju-Fu tricks might work with Garou and humans, Nine-Tails, but you won't fool me.", she said confidently. She noticed Chiaki release a proud, defiant roar, and Yubi smiled, shaking her head slightly. The young Stargazer was not familiar with Kitsune, and had no idea what havoc an assassin like Yong was capable of. It was her solumn and divine duty to take the latter out, but she might be forced to save the three ignorant Garou in the meantime.

Well, she had gotten used to that after her previous encounters with their kind. Garou always judged an opponent first by its physical strenght, whether fangs, claws, paws, muzzle, maw, tail, or other possible weapons. Often they would notice too late, that their superior physical skills were no match against a Kitsune's trickery, illusion, or paper magic. Yong must have used a Ju-Fu gift, called _Kidnap,_ to snatch Fang Yin and Njal away into _the Mirror Lands_ and leave them there. She wondered what trap he had prepared for those two. But her own trick had bound Yong to this room now. Well, her Ju-Fu _kami_ restricted his movement, but theirs too. A battle would ensue here, and only one side would leave this room alive when it was over.

"So the Courts finally decided to send another Kitsune after me... It has been a while since I've seen one of my own. Did they tell you that the last one I met died by my hand?", the Eji said, his voice calm like a whisper. "Normally I would leave now, since I'm quite busy. But because your gift prevents me from leaving, you force me to kill both of you!" Yubi's hand went to her pocket, her fingers searching for one of the kami's she had prepared to use against Yong. The Eji however was quick to engage her, and got hold of her arm, restraining it. His other hand caught hold of her throat. She grabbed his wrist with her free hand, and tried to free herself from his tight grib, but he was too powerful. She was forced to her knees, while gasping for air. She caught a glimpse of Yong's eyes. His cold stare held no love for Gaia, only death and the taint of Wyrm. "Let her go, killer!", she heard Chiaki yell, and finally managed to break free as Yong faced the Garou.

Chiaki and Yong had both taken a defensive stance, and they stared into eachothers eyes, trying to anticipate the other's attack. In their human Forms the contrast between the two was striking. It seemed to predict a certain victory for the older and more experienced Kitsune. The Garou was still in her teens, about half his age. Yong was the first to move, rushing at the Gaillard trying to grab her in a similar way he had caught Yubi. The Stargazer's response was a quick but powerful side-kick into her opponent's stomach, making him gasp for air and lower his defense. It was followed by a kick with the heel of the same leg against the Eji's cheek. She turned and ended her swift combination with a spinning back-kick, launching Yong backwards, making him stumble on his legs. Then the Gaillard retook her defensive stance, waiting for her opponent to get up.

Yubi caught herself smiling at the unexpected outcome. She had underestimated this Stargazer's ability. It was something that seemed to happen a little too often lately. The first time had been in the Jade Buddha Temple, when she was watching Fang Yin brawl with Njal, the fierce Garou from the West. Fang Yin's handling of the matter had actually impressed her. Was she getting sloppy? Yubi rubbed her painful troat, and rose to her feet. Next she used the gift of _Moon Dance_, rendering her invisible, and increased the distance between her and the other two. She would just watch them fight for a little while. There was no need to put herself in harms way, if she could let this Garou run the risk for her.

* * *

Fang Yin Li shook her head, while she sat up straight. Her vision was still blurry by the sudden, unexpected passing through the Gauntlet. Something or someone had forced her to cross from the physical world into the Umbra. There was no sign of Chiaki or Yubi. Only Njal was present. She glanced up at the Get of Fenris, who stood to her right, tall and erect, like an Oaktree that had never moved from its spot for a hundred years. He had taken off his jacket, and let it drop to the floor next to him. She noticed the many scars on the white skin of his arms, and the perfect composition they made with the two glimmering axes in his large hands. Both steel axes seemed small in those hands, but they would surely be too heavy for her to wield properly. She grinned at the thought of comparing him with Miyoko. Both Njal and her packmate were of the warrior auspice, but the contrast between the Get of Fenris Ahroun and the Stargazer Ahroun was huge. "Get up, little valkyrie! It seems we are not alone.", Njal said, while he was staring at something in the twilight behind her.

Fang Yin stood up and turned to search their surroundings for the cause of alertness in Njal's blueish eyes. She could make out multiple shapes, still cloaked by the darkness at the far end of the room. One of the shapes slowly emerged from the twilight, revealing the figure of a pale-skinned woman wearing a long, black dress. The detailed dragon pattern on the silk brocade was of high quality, and Fang Yin noticed the shining golden hairclip in the woman's short, black hair.

"Praise Ananasa for her benevolence! I recognize that white streak in your hair. You truly are Fang Yin Li! Finally we meet in person, Stargazer!", the woman spoke, her bloodred lips forming a wicked smile. Fang Yin frowned, and moved her left hand slowly to the handle of her Butterfly sword, the rings on each of her five fingers pressing against the metal grip. "You must be the Werespider that was looking for me recently? You nearly killed my friends in the hotel. What is your business with me?" The pale-skinned woman smiled at her once more. She lifted her hands, undid the golden clip, to fastened it again, putting up the hair that had covered the upper part of her face. Her eyes were now revealed, and her cold, emotionless glance met Fang Yin's for the first time. "I am Ume, head assassin of the Silent Fangs of Ananasa. My clan has been paid a significant sum of money to get rid of you and your Silver Lotus pack. At this very moment my minions in Tokyo are hunting down your three packmates."

The low, thundering voice of Njal cut short the pale-skinned woman's monologue. "Your empty threats mean nothing to a true warrior, Wyrm spider. If you want to kill my friend, the Stargazer, you will have to go through me first." The Get of Fenris took two steps forward to backup his words. The woman's response was a short, high-pitched screetch. The other shapes now emerged from the shadows, revealing three men, armed with ninjato. The woman glanced confidently at Njal, and again she smiled, this time baring her teeth. Fang Yin could make out the row of pointy fangs, and a shiver went through her spine. A shiver that was not caused by fear, but by a mixture of animosity, restraint and worry. The deadly confrontation with Ananasi in her youth had scarred her life forever, and it had caused her natural resentment of Werespiders. But the experience had also guided her along the path of selfreflection, that had defined her strong character. No fear at all. But she worried about her packmates. Fang Yin knew how to handle herself, but would Shinobu, Miyoko and Daniella be save in Tokyo without her present to lead them?

Njal shook his head, the long braids of brown hair swaying to and fro. "Three men? Is that all you can bring out to face a Fenrir? My axes will be left thirsty after a petty brawl like that." He took a fighting stance, holding his weapons up in front of him. Fang Yin bit her teeth. "Njal, do not underestimate these men. They are Werespider Assassins, trained in the 1000 arts of death. Their clan is reknown in Japan." The Get of Fenris spit on the floor. "I am from the Hand of Tyr, and I have fought and killed Wyrm spawn that would make this vermin run and hide. Don't play me small, Stargazer!" He released a loud battleroar, and stormed at the Ananasi.

"Too much time has been wasted by distractions already! It is time to take you out, Stargazer!" The pale-skinned woman did not give Fang Yin any time to respond. Before she even finished her sentence, the Ananasi's body broke apart in a shower of tiny spiders, which rained down onto the floor of the room. The hundreds of spiders formed a thin stream that rushed toward the Philodox. When the stream reached her feet, the spiders climbed eachother swiftly, reforming the human body of the pale-skinned woman. She immediatelly embraced Fang Yin tightly, and burried her fangs in the Garou's neck. Then the Ananasi head assassin released her, taking a few steps back, to watch poison take hold of her supposed victim with a satisfied smile.

"I am sorry to disappoint your efforts, but your poison, however deadly, won't work on me!" The comment did not change the pale-skinned woman's resolve at first, and she continued waiting on the moment Fang Yin's body would give in. But after a short while, her smile disappeared, and a frown took its place. Fang Yin grinned, and took a defensive stance to emphasize her opponent's attack had had no effect except for the small bitemarks. "Impossible! My infamous poison should have paralyzed you by now? What gift did you use that can heal you this fast?", the Ananasi cried out in disbelief. At the same time her body changed, hairy stilts tearing their way out of her hips and lower back. The stilts grew into long spiderlegs that together lifted her human body up from the ground. If the head assassin had looked scary as a woman, she looked truly terrifying in her Lilian Form. The upper part of her body, pale-skinned, slender and human, rose high above the ground. It was carried by the lower part, which was formed by a round, fat, spider-torso and eight thin legs. Two front legs had deformed, scythe-like hooks at the tips. The edge of those seemed as sharp as a blade. "If you won't accept the mercy of me putting you to sleep before death, I will just have to kill you the conventional way!", she hissed, while lifting the hooks and engaging Fang Yin.

Fang Yin lifted her Butterfly sword to parry the fierce attack, but the power of impact of the hooks was formidable. She was forced to withdraw after each hit, holding her blade above her head, while the blows rained down on it one after another. When a sudden attack from the side broke through her defense, she let go of her weapon and changed her body in the Form she despised so much. The Ananasi ended her assault, and stopped in her tracks, clearly confused by what she saw. Fang Yin used the moment to move her hundred little bodies across the floor to a save distance. There she retook her human Form. "You have a Crawlerling Form? How is this possible? You are Garou...", the pale-skinned woman exclaimed. Fang Yin lifted her head in pride, and released a determined howl. "I am Garou, yes. But I was cursed by ones like you, Spiders of the Wyrm. I survived their atrocity, and now share your species immunity and the form of a thousand spiders." She prepared to rush at the Werespider, but she was distracted by a cursing Njal.

"You are tainted, Stargazer? I thought you to be a loyal servant and proud warrior of Gaia, but now I have seen you change into spiders... I curse you and your tribe! When Ragnarok comes, only the Fenrir will stand to defend the Mother!" The Ahroun released another battleroar, and commenced his fight with his three Ananasi opponents. Fang Yin cursed. He was wrong to judge her only by the fact that she could take Crawlerling Form. Why were some Garou so conservative and narrowminded! When she was still a young girl her own sept had abandonned her for the same reason... Suddenly an image of Arjuna and Chiaki together in the hotel came to mind. Guilt took hold of her, and she wondered if she had been unfair toward them before, by criticizing their relationship as blasphemy. No, breaking the Litany was an offense, and could not be tolerated. She had not chosen to be bitten by her assailants. Arjuna and Chiaki had a choice to enter a relationship or not.

The next moment one of the hooks hit her left arm, tearing her flesh while retracting. The pain forced her to drop her sword. Before she could focus on her opponent, the impact of a second leg launched her sideways through the room. She tried to stumble and refind her balance, but the second hook pulled her ancles out from under her and forced her to the ground.

* * *

Chiaki Hasekura raised her arms defensively in front of her. She tried to suppress the shivers running across her body, and focussed on her opponent. The manner in which the Kitsune had snatched away Fang Yin and Njal, had truly scared her. She realized all too well that she wasn't the bravest Garou around. But when the Werefox had overpowered and threatened to kill Yubi, something had snapped inside of her. Fury had taken hold of her, and her fear had melted away like snow in the sun. She had then engaged him with a quick combination of kicks, merely guided by her instinct as a martial artist. But now the fear gradually came back, eating away her confidence.

"Your kicks are swift and powerful, young one. What style is it you use?", the Werefox assassin asked. He was not looking at her, but glancing around the room, seemingly uneasy with something. Chiaki then noticed that Yubi had disappeared from sight. These two Kitsune wielded powerful magic, just like in the tales sung about them by elderly Gaillards, and she was glad that one of them was her ally. She herself had only her song, her fangs and claws, and her martial arts in human form. "I have practiced the art of Taekwondo since I was a little girl. I used to train with members of the japanese National Youth Team.", she answered him. The Werefox's face showed a frown, but it quickly changed into a grin. "Let's see if your skills with the leg can overcome my Wing chun style. It is called _fatal paws style_ among Triadmembers, because of it's effectiveness in overcoming and killing any opponent swiftly."

The Kitsune suddenly rushed forward, decreasing the distance between them and taking away Chiaki's advantage. She stepped out of his line of attack, and, forced to use her arms, threw a push toward his head. Her arm was intercepted by a solid, defensive block of her opponent's hands. She immediatelly responded with a second, third and fourth punch, but all were blocked by the Werefox's quick handmovements. Chiaki soon realized she was no match for her opponent in close combat. She needed to fight him from a mere distance, using her powerful kicks as her main weapon. But each time she tried to back away from him, the Werefox assassin moved with her, staying within arms length. One more of her punches was blocked, and she felt his right hand slipping through her defense, grabbing her throat. Chiaki gasped for air when the Kitsune's powerful grip choked her, causing teardrops streaming across her cheeks. She met the eyes of her opponent the moment a daze fought a skirmish with her conciousness. The man's eyes held the same brightness as Yubi's. Such beauty, such kindness, ...such ruthlessness!

In a final effort of resistance Chiaki put her weight on her right leg, turned her left knee to the right, and swung her left leg up, high into the air. She managed to land the _naeryo chagi_, one of the most effective Taekwon-do kicks, from her impossible position right on the Kitsune's head, the impact knocking him down. The man let go of her throat, and they both fell to the ground. Coughing, she got up and stumbled away to a relatively save distance. Standing with her back in a corned of the room, she suddenly felt two hands on her right shoulder. The familiar voice of Yubi took away her initial tension. "Your vigor in battle is inspiring, Chiaki. You are still young and you are not a Garou of the Warrior auspice, but still you fight like a lioness! We will defeat him together, yes?" She only nodded, while rubbing her bruised throat. Boy, she wished she could make herself invisible like Yubi could!

When Chiaki turned her attention back to their opponent, she noticed he had changed Forms. The Werefox assassin, who had managed to get on his feet quicker than she would have expected, seemed taller now. Fur covered the skin of his arms and neck, and she noticed two tails had appeared. Moreover, his head had reshaped into that of a large fox, but his eyes had kept their human appearance. They shone with a captivating brightness and intelligence, which she could hardly associate with the average beastial appearance of a Crinos Form. If this was the Kitsune's equivalent of a Crinos Form, it did not impress her much, though. She would surely be as tall in her own Crinos Form, eventough she was female. Most Male Garou in Crinos Form towered high above hers.

The Werefox assassin once again rushed at her, and, still in her human Form, Chiaki could do nothing more than raise her arms in front of her to try and intercept him, while bracing for the impact. The next moment the larger Kitsune jumped her, forcing her to the floor in a corner of the room, it's long jaw closing dangerously near to her throat. Using her bare hands she tried to keep the creature's muzzle away from her, while she managed to pull up one leg and place the sole of her shoe against it's chest. While trying to push him off of her with all the strenght she could muster, her eyes were distracted by a glimmer from his beak. They widened when she noticed that the Kitsune's fangs had become pure gold. The moment was just long enough for her opponent to break free from her hands and foot and sink his teeth deep in her left upper arm.

The gold burned against her flesh and skin as if it was pure silver, and Chiaki released a loud howl of anguish. She closed her eyes in pain, and barely noticed that the Werefox suddenly released her, turning his full attention to something behind him. She bit her teeth and clenched her right fist, trying to regain control, but her Rage took over. She felt how it forced her body to change into Crinos Form.

The Kitsune seemed to be occupied with something that was not really there. He glanced from left to right, lashing forward now and again with his beak. The pain from the fresh wound in her arm seemed less in her Werewolf Form, and her fears were diminished too. "He has used _Sorcerous bite_ to change his teeth into an aggravated weapon. His bite will have the same effect on your body as silver would. I am using a gift called _Shadow - Fan - Flowers_ on him, to distract him. It is only a matter of time until he will penetrate the illusion, so we must take him out now!", she heard Yubi whisper from somewhere next to her. Chiaki didn't need more encouragement from her ally. Her Rage flamed up like the afterburner of a fighterjet, and she rushed forward at the assassin.

* * *

When Fang Yin regained consciousness, she noticed that she was laying flat on her back. She glanced up from the Misty floor to meet the eyes of Ume. The Ananasi head assassin had taken position on top of her, the eight long spiderlegs of the creature's Lilian Form circling the Philodox's body like the bars of a cage. Her cold stare held no mercy, and the wicked smile had returned. Fang Yin blinked her eyes to get rid of the daze that was caused by her impact on the floor. She fought the pain from the flesh wound in her arm, and the increasing worry about the safety of her packmates in Tokyo. Either pain or the desperation could increase her Rage, and she had to stay in control of it, if she wanted to survive this. She needed to focus on the here and now. There was nothing she could do for the others, not at the moment.

Fang Yin lifted her head a little and glanced between the spiderlegs to catch a glimpse of Njal fighting the three Werespiders. Despite his superior size and power, the Get of Fenris seemed to have trouble dealing with the assassins. He had taken his Crinos Form, and was swinging his axes wildly through the air, trying to hit his opponents. A ninjato was sticking out of his hip, and the broken blade of a second sword stuck out of his shoulder. The Werespiders attacked his simultanuously, using their Crawlerling Form to evade his axes, and to get close to him for each attack. The assassin's tactic must be to wear the powerful Garou out, wounding and killing him gradually.

"I don't see why my associate, Toru, had so much trouble with your packmates in Tokyo recently? They must be a lot tougher than you, for them to be able to kill him.", Ume spoke, while licking her red lips. "I will avenge him by killing you first, and then I will rush to Tokyo to finish the job personally. I will be sure to make your packmates suffer for the delay you have caused my clan! We have a reputation with customers, and I won't allow it to be damaged.", she continued her monologue. Her smile widened, bearing her now bloody fangs, and she placed one of the scythe-like hooks against Fang Yin's throat.

The desperation in Fang Yin's mind was replaced by relief and determination. So her packmates were still alive, and had beaten the assassins that had been targeting them. It was time for her to turn the tides of this skirmish. "If this Toru dressed like you, I can understand why he was slain by my packmates. Tell me, did you two use the same lipstick, Werespider?", Fang Yin said, mocking the Werespider. Ume's frown was followed by a burst of anger, and she bend her upper body down to the Philodox, removing the sharp hook to shift her balance. With her left hand she grabbed Fang Yin's collar, pulling her up with force, and her right hand slapped the Philodox hard in the face. "Do you think this is funny? Wait, let me cut you to pieces!"

Fang Yin made haste to respond, taking advantage of the Ananasi head assassin lowering her guard. She focussed for a short moment on her inner spirit, banning all wild thoughts and fears out of her mind, regulating her Rage. Then she shifted into her Crinos Form, released a terrifying roar, and sunk her fangs into the right underarm of the Werespider. She jerked her muzzle to the right with full force, tearing the arm assunder. Ume, clearly confused by this sudden attack, released a high-pitched screech, and raised her upper body. She looked in anguish at her aggravated injury, and burst into fury, swinging both hooks down at her prey.

Fang Yin didn't bother to defend. She changed from Crinos into Crawlerling Form, exploding into hundreds of tiny spiders just before the hooks hit her. She directed her multiple bodies to crawl up the legs of Ume's Lilian Form, covering her spidertorso and human upper body in no time. The head assassin released a cry of frustration and responded by imploding into her own Form of a thousand spiders. The misty floor, covered by the huge pile of arachnids, seemed to awkwardly move on it's own. The thousands of tiny creatures, part of either Garou or Ananasi, had changed the skirmish into an all out miniature war, climbing eachother continuously, while biting left and right.

_Stirring the Shrubs_ was a technique that was part of the _Tranquil Forest Current_ style. It allowed a Garou to unbalance multiple opponents that were positioned relativelly close together.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9 - Kabukicho showdown**

Norio Tsuda took a final bite from his MOS Rice Burger, crumpled the wrap paper, and threw it onto the dinnerplate on the table in front of him. He adjusted the leather guitarcase resting against his right leg, and glanced across the table, where Shinobu sat eating her Teriyaki Chicken Burger. The Theurge was staring through the window, at the traffic outside, probably trying to spot her packmate. Miyoko was accompanying the injured Daniella to the GlassWalker hideout in Shinjuku, after which she would join them here. The three of them would then enter Kabukicho, and head for the nightclub that Goro Shobo used as his base of operations. Tonight they would hunt down the influential Kuei-jin and kill him as a service to Mother Gaia.

Norio watched Shinobu in silence. When Miyoko had first introduced her to him, he didn't really know what to expect from the young woman. Despite the small scar under her left eye, nothing gave him the impression that this Garou could actually stand her ground in battle. Sure, she too had fought those Werespider assassins in the underground shoppingmall. But could he trust her to guard his back when they would face Kuei-jin? Unlike an Ahroun, a Theurge was not a fighter, but a spirit conjurer. The primary mission in Norio's life was hunting Kuei-jin and Vampires, which had become a routine job he managed to handle best on his own. Other Garou didn't understand his reasons for the hunt, or despised the vigor with which he hunted down Vampires. Other Stargazers saw him and his camp as fanatics, who were too violent and too hard to control to be useful to a Sept. Only other Heavenly Successors of the Deamon Eater, like Miyoko, could understand him and his motives. Deamon Eaters, from the legendary Atsushi Bloodgazer to contemporary ones like Yamei Sunbeam or Mouko Egami, all had Ahroun as their Auspice. They were warriors, proud of their role in Gaia's war against the Wyrm. Moreover he had always had his doubts about non-Deamon-Eaters joining a hunt. They often lacked the sword, which was the traditional and surely most effective weapon against any leech. What could a Theurge do to fight a powerful Akuma? Spawn a spirit or two? Talk to a spirit while he was fighting Vampires? Garou like her would just be in the way, wasting his time and endangering a hunt.

Shinobu seemed to have noticed his glance, and turned her attention to him. She took another bite of her burger and gestured at his empty dinner plate. "Did you finish your meal already? You must like the food here." Norio shook his head and his eyes drifted toward the crumpled wrap paper. "I prefer noodles, but they don't serve that kind of food in a place like this. And when it comes to eating burgers, I prefer grilled pork and ginger rice over the other options. I always pick the same, because that way I know what I can expect." The Theurge smiled at him, and casually touched the small scar under her left eye with the fingers of her right hand. "Sometimes it's nice to try something different, you know? You will be surprised how well some other things taste. Please take a bite of my Teriyaki Burger.", she said, while offering him her meal. He shook his head and grinned. "Thank you for the offer, but I will stick with what I know, miss Tanaka." Shinobu glanced towards the entrance and smiled as she noticed her packmate had arrived.

Miyoko sat down in the empty seat to his right, smiling back at Shinobu and nodding at him. "Daniella is now safe with Ainesh Goshal at the LAN gaming center. She will try to get more information about the woman in white through him. Shall we get going?" Shinobu seemed in deep thought, but then responded. "Are you sure you want to do this now. Shouldn't we wait a day or two until Daniella has recovered from her wounds?", she asked, while glancing from Miyoko to him. Norio surpressed a growl, glanced down at his belt, and started rubbing it's collection of vampire teeth.

Miyoko was silent for a moment, but then she shook her head. "If we want to bring down this Goro Shobo, this is the right moment. His position has been weakened by the loss of his second in command, and he won't expect a direct attack on his base this soon. If we wait a few days, we will loose the momentum. It won't matter if we attack with four Garou instead of three when they are prepared." Shinobu nodded thoughtfully.

Norio turned his attention to Shinobu again. "Are you sure _you_ want to do this, Theurge? You are no Deamon Eater after all?" Miyoko's glance met Norio's, and her eyes radiated anger. "Shinobu's place is with us, if she wants to come, Quickblade. You might not have changed since the last time we worked together here in Tokyo, but you must realize that I have. I am part of a pack now, named the Silver Lotus, and Shinobu is my packmate and best friend. When we make a decision, she will have a say in it as much as you and I do. Do not underestimate this Theurge, my friend. She has saved my life multiple times. There might come a moment that you will thank Gaia and Luna we brought her to guard our backs!" Norio swallowed and realized he had gone too far. He got up, lifted his guitar case, and hung it across his shoulder. "I didn't mean to offend you in any way, Shinobu. If you are willing to join us in this hunt, please do. The Theurge got up and smiled at him. "No offence taken. I understand your reason to be sceptical. I lack your passion to kill Vampires. But since my best friend needs me, I will join you two in this endeavour!"

The three of them left the restaurant and made their way along the busy road. Then they took a left turn, entering the Kabukicho area. Norio led the way through the small but crowded pedestrian street. The hostess bars, small restaurants and nightclubs they passed were illuminated with bright red and yellow lights, and customers were walking in and out. Finally they arrived at the location he had fled with the Black Furie earlier that day. The building that had seemed so quiet and deserted during the daytime, had changed into a busy nightclub at this late hour. The main entrance, which was crowned with a flashy bloodred neonsign, was guarded by two bouncers in black suits. They were inspecting every guest entering the nightclub. A third bouncer opened the door from the inside every few minutes to let someone in or out. Norio noticed the earpiece and microphone each of them was wearing, and the camera above the entrance door. "Well, this is the place. Are you ready?", he said, while rubbing the buttoned flap at the bottom of his leather guitarcase. Miyoko took of her jacket and lifted a hand to adjusting the Wakizashi on her back. "Yes, I am ready." Norio glanced across his shoulder at Shinobu, when the confirmation he wanted from her seemed to take its precious time. He clenched both fists and surpressed another growl.

* * *

Shinobu frowned while she stared at the guards in front of the entrance of the nightclub. "Am I the only one who is wondering about _how_ we are going to enter without attracting the attention of all the Yakuza in the area? I mean, whatever we do, we still have a duty to protect the Veil according to the Litany, right?". Miyoko nodded, while she felt her chain of Vampire teeth. "You are right, Shin. There are too many innocent people passing through this street to allow us to fight our way in. I will take you with me and enter the building through the Umbra. You can use your necklace and remain invisible once we are inside, so we can surprise the bouncers and clear the hall. Norio will keep those two guards outside occupied until we open the door for him. " The Ahroun raised a hand towards her, and she hesitated, but then nodded in agreement and took it. Miyoko then glanced at Norio, waiting for his confirmation. "Quickblade. Remember to stay inconspicuous until we get you inside. After that we can sweep the building and clear it of Kuei-jin." Shinobu moved a hand to the red scaled necklace she wore around her neck. "Ok, let's do it.", she said, and rubbed the red scales. From Norio's surprised expression she could conclude that the gift of her Fetish necklace had indeed turned her invisible. A moment later Miyoko put an arm around her and the surroundings began to fade gradually. The two of them were passing the Gauntlet and entering the Spirit World. The entrance to the building was still there, but the two guards as well as Norio and the other people in the street had disappeared.

Shinobu tried to keep up with Miyoko, while Norio led them through a narrow corridor of the nightclub. This part of the building was in a pretty bad condition. Multiple lamps on the ceiling were broken, causing the corridor to be only partly illuminated. Electricity wires and central heating pipes were hanging from the ceiling or sticking out of the walls. Piles of old magazines, with a layer of dust on the top issue, were lined up against the walls now and again. Some of the piles had been toppled, covering the floor like a colourful, uneven carpet. It figured that such household chores were not part of the Yakuza's core business. But still she tried to comprehend how even a criminal organization like Goro Shobo's could function in this chaos.

The grey haired Stargazer kept a steady pace, pushing a bouncer in front of him. His left hand kept the heavy build man's arm in a tight grip on his back. The edge of Goji's blade against the bouncer's throat, forced the man to follow his directions meekly. Miyoko held Seigi close to her body. Shinobu was glad she did not have to wield a sword in this tiny space. Her hand grabbed the red- scaled necklace when they neared a door at the end of the corridor. Norio led go of the bouncer, and pushed him toward it. "Open this door for us, inconspicuously!" The man, who was much taller then Norio, cursed and gave them a foul look. The next moment the end of Miyoko's Wakizashi was pressed against his nose. Her pack-mate leaned across Norio's shoulder, and gave the bouncer a furious glance. "Open the fucking door, or loose your sense of smell, tough-guy." The man complied, knocked on the door once, and waited. Then he knocked twice.

When the door opened, things happened really fast. The bouncer suddenly turned and swung his arm up, pushing Miyoko's blade against Norio and forcing both of them against the left wall. Another tall Yakuza, his upper body decorated with beautiful tattoos, appeared in the doorway. He raised a submachine gun and commenced firing in their direction. Shinobu dropped to the floor of the corridor, and mumbled an ancient Japanese chant. In a bright flash of energy a Kirin spirit spawned from her necklace. The creature burst forward, passing a struggling Miyoko and Norio, bullets passing right through it. Seconds later it collided with the Yakuza shooter, causing sparks of bright light. The impact launched the man backward through the air and made him land awkwardly on the floor at the far end of the room. Shinobu tore off her necklace, and at the same moment the spirit disappeared into oblivion. The room was too small to control the spirit, while so many people were present. The risk of it attacking either Miyoko or Norio by accident was just too big. It was time for her friends to take over. The impact of the submachine gun on the tiled floor was followed by a cry of pain from the bouncer, as Norio's Katana cut off his arm. A second swing of Goji finished the man off. Both Miyoko and him retook their positions in front of Shinobu, their blades close to their bodies, ready to strike or parry. Shinobu glanced through the doorway into the round hall-shaped room. She saw four men taking a defensive stance toward them, all of them wielding a Katana.

Norio entered the room, and moved to the right side of it. Miyoko followed just behind him, taking position near the left wall. "Shin, stay back in the corridor and sit this one out, if you will. This will be a brawl off swords. A short one, I hope!" Shinobu nodded, although she knew her pack-mate's eyes were focussed on the Yakuza swordsmen. Norio cleared his throat. She wondered if the sound was in any way meant for her? The next few moments nothing happened and the room became dead-silent. Then two of the Yakuza stormed forward, swinging their Katana. Both Miyoko and Norio swiftly parried and counter-attacked. The other two Yakuza joined the fray, and a short but fierce battle ensued. A loud clang of steel against steel and a scream of death ended the brawl moments later. Miyoko stood in the middle of the room, glancing back at her. Norio, standing next to her, was staring down at Goji, while he cleaned the weapon of blood. At their feet lay four corpses now.

As Shinobu entered the round hall-shaped room, the door at the far end of it opened. A young, slender man calmly walked in. He wore a short jacket and a knitted cap with glasses. His glance shifted from Miyoko to Norio, and stuck to their swords for a moment. Then it passed from the bodies on the floor up to Shinobu. His face showed a mocking grin, and he took a nonchalant pose in the doorway. "My name is Daisuke. I see you have come prepared. _None_ have ever made it through this guardroom alive without my master's permission." The man then turned his attention to Norio, and his grin became an angry smirk. "But you I have seen twice today! You must have made it out alive this afternoon, after killing Eri in our headquarters? Maybe with the help of those two? And now you fight your way back in? You beat my Yakuza guards twice today, which is…impressive." Norio stood straight, holding Goji, his left hand clenching its scabbard, his right hand touching the end of the tsuka. "I was not the one to kill that girl, but that is not important now. We came here to face Goro Shobo." "Your blades have granted you access to my master, who is waiting in the next room. I will stand aside and let you pass, but only on the condition that _she_ stays here to fight me!", the Kuei-jin said, while he raised his arm to point at her. Shinobu swallowed and it took her a moment to realize that her fingers were touching the small scar under her left eye. She forced her hand down. Norio soon nodded in agreement, and, after Daisuke had moved aside, he passed the Kuei-jin to enter the next room.

Miyoko, however, turned to glance back at her, her eyes showing confusion. "Norio, where are you going? We can't just leave Shinobu alone to deal with this leech here?", she called after the grey-haired Stargazer. Norio stopped and turned his head to adress Miyoko. "Watanabe, we are on a hunt and our target is Goro Shobo. He has become a major threat to Gaia in this city, and our priority is to kill him. I am not interested in his minion here. Since Shinobu insisted on joining us here, let here deal with him!", he responded. Miyoko cursed, and turned to walk over to her. "I cannot leave my packmate and best friend behind, Quickblade! Why do you force me to choose between you two at a moment like this? Norio didn't reply, and Miyoko's eyes showed a mixture of fury and despair. Shinobu smiled at her. "Miyoko, just go to him and help him defeat the Kuei-jin Oyabun. I can handle Daisuke by myself! Don't worry about me." Miyoko trembled and the despair seemed to dominate now. "I cannot abandon you Shin!" Shinobu had trouble to keep her smile up. "Yes, you can! We have a duty to Gaia, like Norio said. Go now, shoo, shoo... The one who defeats her opponent first will come back to help the other, deal?" Miyoko's eyes gradually filled up with confidence, and finally she smiled. "Ok, I am off than...but I will beat up that grey-haired echoist after this, I promise you that!" Shinobu felt cold and lonely, while watching Miyoko pass through the doorway, leaving her with the grinning Kuei-jin.

* * *

Miyoko Watanabe studied Goro Shobo, while she took position near the left wall of the room. The Kuei-jin did not show any sign of being intimidated by his two opponents. He stood straight, his left hand firmly holding a blue-and-gold Katana by its scabbard. Behind him above the sofa hung at least 5 more gleaming swords. Goro Shobo shook his long blondish-dyed hair, and a mocking grin formed on his lips.

"Two Kuei-jin hunters, I presume. I always find it amusing how you show off the teeth of your victims. I've seen many collections; chains, belts, sleeves, ornaments… I will be honest with you. They are the first thing I destroy, after I kill a hunter. They disgust me. Your false pride disgusts me!" The fingers of Miyoko's left hand touched her necklace, as if she wanted to make sure her enemy had not yet taken it away. To an average Garou these broken teeth might not mean a thing, but to her they represented her solace. They had become an inseparable part of her, as much as Seigi had too, these past few years.

The Kuei-jin mumbled on. "But your swords, they are something completely different!" The Kuei-jin glanced from _Seigi_ to _Goji_, studying both weapons with his red eyes. Norio, who stood near the right wall, held his Katana firmly in both hands, pointing its blade downward. The grey haired Stargazer made an abrupt shake with his front wrist, causing the blade to twirl slightly and cut air. It seemed as if he attempted to get rid of the filth Goro Shobo's glance might have left on it…

"You must realize I am a collector of swords myself. Tell me, do they have names? This one for example is called _Makoto_." Goro Shobo raised his Katana in front of him, as if to give both of them a better look at it. Miyoko noticed the beautiful Kirin carved on the scabbard and tsuba. The figures of the mystical creature had been designed in such a way that they seemed to break free from the sword to engage her and Norio. Of course that was just an illusion, but the artistic weapon could surely be compared to both _Seigi _and _Goji_.

Norio seemed to recognize the weapon, and his confused glance met hers for a moment. "Miyoko. That is Mouko's weapon.", he whispered. She shivered as she realized what must have happened to the rightful owner. Mouko Egami was another Deamon Eater, a Stargazer from _the Heavenly Successors of the Deamon Eater camp_, and a friend of Norio. He was widely known by Stargazers and Hengeyokai in Japan, and recognized as the most reknown Deamon Eater alive. Miyoko had met him once or twice before. The sword in Goro Shobo's hands could only mean the demise of the proud Garou.

She raised Seiji, and pointed it at the Kuei-jin. "I see that you are not only a senior minion of the Wyrm, spreading its corruption through this beautiful city. You are also a thief of the precious swords of Gaia's most dedicated. That is only one more reason to justify your punishment tonight." Miyoko had not even finished her sentence, when Goro Shobo suddenly rushed straight at her, drawing _Makoto_ in the process. She quickly took a defensive stance and parried the first attack. But it was followed immediately by a second and a third. The third attack forced her to retreat between the left wall and one of the desks, giving her less room to wield her Wakizashi. The Kuei-jin, however, was forced to block the attack of an engaging Norio, and she used the moment to stumble away behind the desk. This opponent knew how to wield a Katana. Killing him would not be easy at all, eventough it was two against one. She glanced at Norio. The grey haired Stargazer had managed to stay on the offensive, and his final attack forced Goro Shobo back to his original spot in front of the sofa.

The Kuei-jin took a leisure posture, and slid _Makoto_ back in its scabbard in one fluent motion. His face showed a mocking grin. "Young girl, you are no match for me! This man's attack, however, is quick and strong, but it lacks passion and determination. I want both your swords, and nothing can stand in my way." Miyoko spit on the floor, and met the Kuei-jin's blood-red eyes more determined then ever. "I do not know how you managed to steal Mouko Egami's blade, but you won't get mine. The moment you touch Seigi will be the moment of your demise!" Goro Shobo laughed out loud, and pointed _Makoto_ towards her Wakazishi. "If you will not hand them to me, I will just have to take them myself!"

Again the Kuei-jin rushed forward with great speed. This time his attack was aimed at Norio, who only just managed to parry the blue-and-gold blade of his assailant. The Kuei-jin's fierce attacks forced the grey-haired Stargazer to gradually retreat. Every step Norio took backwards seemed to cause Goro Shobo to intensify his assault. Miyoko rushed forward to join the skirmish, in an attempt to break the Kuei-jin's dominance. But when she intercepted a strike aimed at Norio, Goro Shobo managed to change the direction of it toward her. _Makoto_ slid down along _Seigi's_ blade, causing sparks as folded metal scraped folded metal. The next moment she felt an intense pain, as the Kuei-jin's Katana pierced her left breast. Goro Shobo immediately pulled his weapon free of her, to parry the next attack of an enraged Norio.

Miyoko stumbled on her legs for a moment, trying to overcome a sudden daze. The fingers of her left hand could hardly feel Seigi's handle anymore. She moved her right hand to her breast, and looked down at the blood that covered her palm. She felt Rage building in her stomach, gradually spreading to her legs, arms and head. As she bit her teeth, the daze finally disappeared, and with her right hand she clenched her weapon, firmly. She searched the room for Norio and their enemy. The grey-haired Stargazer was on the defensive now, blocking one fierce attack after another. However quick he could wield a blade, he was clearly the underdog against Goro Shobo. A sudden feint followed by a swift thrust eventually broke through his defense. She heard him curse as a deep cut through his wrist forced him to drop _Goji_. Goro Shobo's face showed a satisfied grin as he heaved his Katana to deal the death blow. Miyoko screamed and, fighting the pain in her chest, she rushed at the Kuei-jin. He turned his attention toward her and made what seemed like a downward swing with his empty left hand in front of him. The next moment Miyoko was launched through the air and made a hard landing on the floor behind her. When she tried to get up she was forced to lie down again because of heavy pain from the middle of her chest, down her belly all the way to her right knee. Something seemed to have wounded her just now? But how could the Kuei-jin have struck her from that distance? They had been meters apart. She made an effort to look up and search Norio. Her friend used the moment to stretch his arm toward his opponents body, and touch him with his fingertips. His gift called _Falling Touch_ caused the Kuei-jin to oddly loose his balance and instantly collapse to the floor. A loud roar of anger came from the latter. Norio used the moment to retreat to her position. He lifted her on his back and carried her to the far end of the room. There the two of them hid behind a desk, pondering on a way to beat their opponent.

* * *

Shinobu stared at her giant opponent, the fingers of her right hand touching the cold steel of the closed door behind her. The demon form Daisuke had changed into, was truly dreadful. His size had increased to the size of an _Oni_, forcing him to bend his head down to avoid bumping against the high ceiling. The Kuei-jin's arms spanned the hall-shaped room, his huge hands able to reach the left and right walls simultanuously. The transformation had torn his clothes to shreds, and she could see his thick, greyish skin. Only the face of the monster had not changed, and reminded her of the young man with the knitted cap.

She bit her lip, while she thought of a way to overcome her opponent. She surely could not match him in raw strenght. If he caught her, he would be able to crush her like a bug. Neither could she pass him and run to her packmates. After Miyoko left, Daisuke had closed the metal door behind her. Moreover he blocked the doorway with his enormous body. What was she to do? Shinobu touched her necklace, and looked at the floor in front of her. The dead bodies of the Yakuza guards and their swords seemed to form a horrible composition, almost like a distorted, mad work of art. She glanced at the Kuei-jin again, and nodded to herself confindently.

Once more Shinobu whispered the ancient Japanese chant. The moment the Kirin spirit spawned from her necklace, she rubbed the red scales. The Kuei-jin released a terrible roar, and stormed at the spirit. Now invicible to her opponent, Shinobu ran passed Daisuke, evading the huge hands. She bend to the ground next to one of the dead Yakuza, and picked up a Katana. While she turned towards her opponent, she felt the power of the Kirin spirit deminishing. The Kuei-jin was pounding it,his enormous hands slamming into the spirit with destructive force. She raised her Katana, and rushed at Daisuke. With a powerful swing she severed the monster's right arm. The Kuei-jin released another loud roar. Then her breath cought, as she felt the impact of something in her stomach, causing her body being lifted into the air.

Shinobu felt a cold spreading from her stomach all across her body, and she glanced down to notice the long spike that had just impaled her. The spike originated from her opponent. All across his body more long, sharp extensions were visible. It must have been some sort of defensive ability of his deamon form, since Daisuke could not have seen her. But her invicibility seemed to be of no use at the moment. Shinobu coughed blood, and raised her right hand with some effort, to tear off the red-scaled necklace. The moment it was not tied around her neck, the Kirin disappeared oncemore. No need for the severely weakened spirit to perish in vain. As a Theurge she cared for Gaia's spirits as much as the Deamon Eater's cared for their swords. The Kuei-jin turned his attention to her now, and while he turned his huge body, she was wildly swung through the air. Then she felt his remaining hand envelope her. The large fingers pulled her up, away from the long spike. As the round wound in her stomach came free of the bony spike, pain started increasing, clouding her mind. She started loosing the feeling in her limbs now, causing her arms to hang helpless along her body. She waited anxiously for seconds, unable to resist... Finally she felt Rage taking control. The cold and pain was replaced by a terrible fury. Her blurry vision seemed to clear somewhat, and she felt her body changing to her Crinos Form. The Kuei-jin lifted her into the air, and threw her to the far end of the room. When her body hit the opposite wall, she entered complete frenzy and lost all rational control of her actions...

When Shinobu regained conciousness, she shivered. The cold she had felt was quickly replaced by increasing pain from wounds she had taken. Her left shoulder seemed to suffer from a fracture, and her right leg hurt in a similar way. She lifted her muzzle and tried to sit up straight. Slowly she opened her eyes. She looked at her bloody paws, and tried to remember what had happened. She turned to her left and right, glancing across the room. All was quiet here. Nothing moved but her. She turned her attention to the massive corps underneath her. The Kuei-jin, still in his deamon form, lay dead, the thick greyish oni-like skin torn by her claws and fangs in multiple places. Carefully she stood up, and stumbled across the floor toward her red-scaled necklace. When she changed into her human Form to pick the Fetish up and put it around her neck, a surge of terrible pain from her belly made her collapse to her knees. With some effort she was able to fasten the necklace, and recite the ancient Japanese chant a final time. A Kirin spirit spawned in front of her, waiting for her command. In a final effort she managed to use the gift Command Spirit, and ordered the Kirin to heal her wounds. Then she fell to the floor, unconcious.

* * *

Miyoko glanced across the edge of the desk toward Goro Shobo, and bit her teeth. The increasing pain from her wounds had caused Rage to surge inside her. She surpressed it as best she could, since she preferred to stay in control of her thoughts and actions. If she would loose control now, she obviously would turn into a Frenzy. While in the state of Frenzy, a Garou was as much a hazard to herself and her allies as to her enemies. Especially now that her friend Norio sat right beside her. The grey-haired Stargazer was only slightly wounded, but he too had lost his sword in the previous fight. She looked at his face, trying to guess his thoughts. Two Long curls of greyish hair hung down in front of his dark eyes. Those dark eyes always harboured a twinkle of light, like a tiny flame that kept buring in honour of mother Gaia. Even in their current situation the Deamon Eater looked tough and determined. Miyoko wondered if she could inspire him as much as he could her. She must look like a complete mess. She sighed and turned her attention back to their opponent.

Goro Shobo seemed to be waiting for them at the far end of the room, in front of the sofa with the pillows. He stood still, holding a sword in both hands now. Miyoko cursed wildly as she recognized the weapons to be _Seigi _and _Goji_, and she nearly gave into her fury. Norio's hands on her cheeks helped her regain her selfcontrol. "Miyoko, not all is lost yet! He has our swords, but we can still beat him." Miyoko tried to show a smile, but she was sure it came out as a painful smirk. "If you say so... But I am on the brink of Frenzy. Tell me what to do." Norio gave her a confident look and calmly pressed his forehead against hers. "I can still beat him with a sword. I am sure I can. I need an opening to get to one of the other swords!" Miyoko felt confused. She was not sure if it was caused by the terrible odds of this battle, or him being so close to her. "So you want me to Frenzy now to distract him?", she asked. Both of them turned their attention back to the Kuei-jin, when a sudden roar of laughter startled them.

"Come out, come out, whereever you are! You must have realized by now that your swordskills can't compare to mine? And your petty Garou gifts can't save you either! I am a master in the _Soul Shintai_ arts.", the Kuei-jin shouted at them. Miyoko shook her head while she stared at Norio. The grey-haired Stargazer pointed at the long cut that crossed her chest, belly and upper leg. "He uses _Distant death kata_ to hit us from a distance. It is a very powerful gift, but he can't use it in close combat. If we manage to disarm him, we can overcome him!", he whispered. Her attention was drawn toward the entrance door behind them by the sound of someone opening it.

She felt a surge of hapiness when she saw Shinobu appearing in the doorway, followed by a shining Kirin spirit. The Theurge's naked body showed injury and parts of it were covered with blood. Her stomach showed a large, partly healed wound. But the confidence in the young woman's eyes and the smile on her face boosted Miyoko's morale, despite the condition she was in. Her friend swiftly joined them, kneeling behind the wooden desk, while the spirit lay itself down next to them. Norio moved aside to give the Theurge more room, and turned his attention back to the Kuei-jin. Shinobu ignored him and immediatelly started examining her injuries. Miyoko felt her friend's hands carefully removing her torn shirt, jacket and pants. When she touched the wound in her left breast, she cried out in anguish. "This wound is aggravated. It must be healed quickly!", the Theurge whispered to her, her eyes showing worry. "But how can we heal it? I am no healer and Norio is neither. And you told me yourself you are very poor at healing for a Theurge...", she whispered in reply. Shinobu didn't answer, but only nodded toward the Kirin, while she lay her fingers across the wound. Miyoko felt a surge of energy enter her body, and the wound started to itch. A moment later the pain seemed to diminish, and Shinobu concentrated on the deep cut in her chest and upper leg. Finally Shinobu took away her hands and smiled. "Your wounds are only partly healed, just like mine are. But they are no longer critical or aggravated. After we kill the Kuei-jin, your Crinos body can heal up the rest." Miyoko nodded, and gave her friend a kiss on the cheek. Then the two of them turned to join Norio.

* * *

Goro Shobo raised the captured Tiger folded Wakizashi in the air in from of him, so he could study it better. The exquised short sword was at least as beautiful and surely as rare as the red-and-black Kami folded Katana in his other hand. He truly was lucky today! He only had to take care of these hunters now. The two he had fought had turned out to be no worthy advisaries. A third one had entered the room just now, and joined the other two. Her appearance here meant the death of Daisuke, which was as unfortunate as the loss of Eri, earlier today. He would miss their dedication and loyalty. But he would find others to replace them. There always were other corrupt souls to defile into ones service.

He grinned when he noticed the man and the two young women finally appearing behind the desk. Had they embraced their faith? Had they finally realized that the weapons were his, and that they had to die? Who should he kill first? The man with the grey hair? The woman that had wielded this Wakizashi? Or the slender one with the long hair, who didn't seem to carry a sword? How odd for a hunter... The latter suddenly changed into her Werewolf body and so did the other one. Both of them rushed at him now, claws shining and fangs reflecting the artificial light in the room. He concentrated to use Distant death kata to stop them in their tracks, but he was distracted by a flash of bright light. The spirit of a Kirin appeared behind them and joined the attack. He took a step back when he realized the first Garou had almost reached his position, and took a defensive stance. He raised his swords to engage her and cut her to pieces. But the Garou kept just outside of his range, and his attacks missed. Then he had to turn his attention to the second Garou and the spirit, both attacking him at once. He cut down the Kirin with his Katana, and managed to injure the Garou with his Wakizahi, but her claw cut open his left shoulder. With a quick turn and a dodge he escaped a new claw-attack of the first Garou, but a follow-up tore through his defense, and cut open his side. He cursed and fury overtook him. How dare you enter my den and defy me? I have never been defeated by any hunter, and your fate will be the same as that of countless of your predecessors. You will die by my blades!"

Goro Shobo frowned as both Garou retreated and retook their human shape. Then he noticed his left arm seperating from his body and falling to the floor. The hand of the limb was still holding the gleaming Wakizashi. He turned to meet the glance of the grey-haired man, who stood right behind him, wielding the blue-and-gold Katana _Makoto_. How could he have forgotten about him? He raised the Katana in his right hand and engaged his opponent. But the man was quick to parry, and a counterattack forced him to retreat. A surge of pain from his injuries hampered his defense. He screamed in anguish as the man finally broke through and cut of his right arm. He tried to keep his balance, swaying from left to right, as blood gushed out of his fresh wounds. He glanced from opponent to opponent, fighting a daze. The woman with the short hair bend down to pick up her Wakizashi. Then she stood in front of him, her bare skin shining with sweat and half-dried blood. "You should never have provoked us by taking our swords, Kuei-jin. It ends here!" With a fluent motion she swung her Wakizahi, and all was over...

* * *

Eri shook her head while she studied the lifeless body of Goro Shobo, laying at her feet. At first it had been awkward to find her former master utterly defeated. The ruthless Kuei-jin had been feared by friend and foe, regardless if they were servants of Gaia or Wyrm. From the moment he had picked her up on the street and adopted her, she had pictured him as her invincible champion. He had been her powerful dark prince who would protect her from danger and death. His protection had given her the opportunity to gain the influence to be able to do what she pleased. That's why Eri had followed and served him, having sex with his opponents in order to deceive or kill them, obeying his every command. She didn't care about abuse, and in turn she abused others as she liked. But she had been an ignorant mortal then. When, at the peak of her power, someone murdered her, it had changed everything.

Why had her master not been able to foresee and prevent her death? Moreover during her visit to the Kakuri Hell, her perception of power changed. Eri had witnessed things there that changed the Yakuza's violence into child's play. She was serving a new master now. Emma-o, had made her one of his honourable Shikome, and he had send her back to Tokyo with an important task. She had to sabotage the Tokyo operation, which was a crucial development the servants of Mikaboshi, another Yama King, were working on. Meanwhile she would complete two tasks of her own. She would try to find this Norio Tsuda, the Garou that had intrigued her so much. Death had literally freed him from her embrace. Secondly she would find the woman in white that had killed her right here in this room. Eri had only caught a glimpse of her, but it would be enough to recognize her.

The sound of someone entering the room from the corridor drew her attention. She recognized Susumu standing in the doorway, seemingly glancing at the corpse on the ground next to her. Eri realized the girl couldn't see her because of her _Bone Shintai_ cloak, _White Tiger Corpse_. She ended her gift and appeared to her servant. The girl screamed, and took two steps away from her, trembling. "Eri, I thought you were dead? I have seen your dead body...your decapitated!" Eri smiled at the ignorant girl. "I was dead, true, but now I'm back and...in charge as you can see. I have a task for you, Susumu." She might still have to get used to the new powers she wielded as an Akuma, but not to her new role as leader. Goro Shobo was gone, and everyone would either do as _she_ pleased now or die...


End file.
